FNAF: A History
by GalaxySkull02
Summary: Josh is just a regular boy going to a regular school, but something extraordinary happens when he is bitten by an animatronic from Fredbear's Family Diner. He becomes a tall black figure that gives the souls of kids (that are killed by a mysterious purple guy) life again. Will they get revenge on the evil purple guy?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. At the beginning of our story, we see though the eyes of a small boy named Josh, who seems to be the only child afraid of the new-in-town diner's animatronic mascots. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!_**

It was a normal school day. I talked with my friends, the teachers gave us piles of homework and the school bully, my brother Michael, made me jump from behind and teased me about how I am scared of everything. It's not like I can get rid of him either.

With normal bullies, you go home, tell your parents, they get punished and leave you alone. When your brother is the bully, he is still there to torture you when you get home, and if I even give a tiny hint to my mother that he is being mean, she insists that "All brothers fight sometimes" and "No one likes a tell tale Josh".

Anyway, me and my best friend Nate were walking home that normal school day when a colourful poster on one of the telephone poles caught my eye. "FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER" the title read. Nate followed my eyeline and said "Didn't you hear? Rex's Cafe shut down. This diner took its place!" I frowned. I loved that cafe!

"Look at the mascots." Nate said as he pointed to a golden bear and rabbit underneath the title.

"Fredbear and Bonnie welcome you," I read aloud.

"Kinda creepy aren't they?" Nate confessed. "Apparently they are actually animatronics. You know," he added seeing my confused look. "Robots that are dressed up like animals."

Still frowning, I lowered my eyes to look at Fredbear. As my eyes found his, I was struck by a sudden sense of foreboding. Scared, I turned away.

""""""""""""""""""

We walked in. Its like a party that never ends in here. The tables are crowded, the waiters are busy but always smiling, the kids eat the food like they haven't eaten in days, and there. The animatronic mascots are on the stage, Bonnie playing a guitar and Fredbear singing.

Suddenly, a loud "HEYYY!" interrupted my thoughts. It was a large group of my brother's friends, and they were gesturing for him to join them. He practically ran over, leaving me and my mother to find seats. Finally we found three in a row, and my mother ordered food. She looked over at the stage, then at me. I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"Josh, why don't you go and sit down in front of the stage? All of the other kids your age are down there."

I looked at her in horror. "But mum, I don't want to!"

"Stop making a scene!" She hissed loudly, even though no one was taking notice of us.

"But mum..."

"If you don't go down there, I will hide your books for a month!"

I stared at her in horror. Without books, my only other source of entertainment is playing board games with my brother! Giving her a "you crossed the line" look, I slowly got up and walked down to the stage. I sat as far away as I could without trying to look too scared. Fredbear was doing a magic show, with Bonnie as his assistant.

"We are about to do a trick which involves a lot of danger." He was saying in a strangely human voice while laughing, snapping his jaw shut as he did so. "All right, I need a volunteer from the audience!" He looked around. "How about you?" He lunged towards me, and as he did, I had a sudden vision of his eyes turning red and his teeth sharpening. "There's no need to be nervous," he spat, as his teeth started muliplying. "I've done this many times before..."

Realising what he was implying, I let out an ear-splitting scream and ran as fast as I could out of the diner, hearty guffaws that sounded strangely like my brother's following me.


	2. The Bite

Chapter 2: The Bite

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. This chapter is from the point of view of Josh's brother Michael, and also contains important details about the great "Bite of '87". Don't forget to review, and enjoy!**_

I looked at my watch. The bell should ring any moment now! I have food to eat, friends to talk to, brothers to tease... I feel my face light up as I remember him running from Fredbear's, utter terror on his face. As if from a distance, I hear the bell ring. Still smiling, I pack up, walk outside and look for my friends. My keen eyes spot my brother, laughing and smiling with his friends. Well, I thought, that has to stop! So, I walked over, getting my Fredbear plush toy out of my pocket as I go. When I am right behind my brother, I push the toy in his face, growling.

"GRRRRR!"

My brother jumps massively, and almost all of his friends laugh at him. I grin to myself. Much better than laughing with him!

Suddenly, the one friend that didn't laugh looked round to see if there was a teacher nearby, then walked up to me and slapped me across the face with clearly all the strength he could muster.

"That's for giving my best friend a hard time every moment if his life." He says angrily. I realise that now, all of his friends are laughing at ME. I look at the kid who slapped me. I could take him in a fight, but I will make my revenge later. Instead of advancing on the kid, I whisper in my brother's ear.

"Don't forget, it's Fredbear day,"

I walk away, smirking as Josh paled considerably. I'm so glad mum decided we should go there for tea every week! As I walk to my seat, I only just hear my brother whisper "Thanks Nate," to the kid who slapped me. I scowled.

"""""""""""""""""""

We walk in. I immediately spot my friends in the corner, and I walk over to them.

"Got the masks?" I ask in whispers.

"Yes," Archie replies, handing them out.

"What's the plan again?" Jack asks, looking at his Bonnie mask.

"You're so forgetful," Zack says, rolling his eyes. "All we do is make Michael's brother cry."

"He'll be so embarrassed," I say evilly. We all put our masks on (I got Fredbear) and Jack spots Josh standing in a corner, watching the show fearfully.

"This is gonna be gold!" Archie grins manically. I secretly agree.

We walk up. Zack has the first scare. He walks up and growls. Josh turned, then screamed "BONNIE DON'T EAT ME!" Then ran off, straight into Archie.

"AAAAAAHH!"

He turned, but Jack stepped in. He whipped round, but I found him. He backed up into the wall staring at the "animatronics" and whimpering.

"Don't eat me" was all I heard before he burst into tears.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" Jack asked, grinning.

"It's hilarious," I say, laughing. "Why don't we help him get a closer look at Fredbear? He will love it."

"No! Please!" My brother whimpers.

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift!" I say evilly. "He wants to get up close and personal!"

We pick the whimpering Josh up, laughing manically. We carry him closer to the stage. When we are a few meters away, Josh whispers:

"No! I don't want to go!"

Suddenly a pang of reluctance strikes me and I almost stop walking. I've never done a prank this scale on my brother before, and he looks so scared!

But then I realise, when my brother gets scared, it's funny. And his reaction to kissing Fredbear will be gold! I carry on, and say

"You heard the little man, he wants to get closer!" We all laugh.

We have now got to the stage. We step around the children watching and get up onto the platform next to Fredbear.

"Hey Fredbear," I say. "I think the little man said he wants to give you a big kiss!"

"This trick involves a lot of danger..." He said, going along with the routine for the magic show. He is a robot after all, I thought. He can't hear me. I carry on.

"On three," I say evilly to my friends. "One, two, THREE!"

We all lift him up to Fredbear's jaw. Fredbear was laughing. Suddenly, with all of his struggling, Josh's head tipped inside of Fredbear's jaw. I realised what the next part of the routine was a split second too late.

CRUNCH!


	3. Re-Birth

Chapter 3: Re-Birth

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. This chapter converts back into Josh's view, looking at things while being reborn into a strange body. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!**_

Pain. Never ending pain. I am screaming for eternity, going over all of my worst fears in my head. The tall man with long fingers and no feet I saw at the market when I was two. The clown that came to my fifth birthday party with the white mask, the purple tears and the open, black mouth. My brother, who always dresses in a jumper with white buttons and stripes on the sleeves...

I feel the pain sculpting my body into an inhuman form and all I can hear is the soft ringing in my ears reminding me why I'm here...

Suddenly the pain stops. I open my eyes. I seem to be in a box. I reach up to see if I can open the lid but seeing my hand makes me do a double-take. They are black and claw-like, and I notice my fingers are very long. I look down at myself. I can tell that I am much taller than before, and I am wearing some sort of black onesie with white buttons and white stripes on the wrists and ankles. But the most terrifying thing about my new body is that where my feet should be are just black stumps.

I close my eyes and try to piece everything together. I was being tortured by my brother. He tried to make me kiss Fredbear. My head went in his mouth. Then the pain turned me into an inhuman form with no feet? I am confused, so I try to figure out where I am. I use a long, black, claw-like finger to open the lid of the box. I realise I am in some sort of present, so I get out. My stumps don't touch the ground; instead of walking I realise I can now hover around. I am still in Fredbear's Diner, probably the same place where I got bitten, but the lights are turned off, and there are no people. It must be night. I wondered how long I had been in that present...

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. I am given only one second to decide what to do; I clamber back inside the present.

"...So after that nasty business with Fredbear biting that child, I'm afraid we will need to shut down this premises." Said a deep voice.

"I understand," said a less deep voice. "At least I have my other restaurant a few miles away from here..."

"Are you sure Mr Fazzy?" A name which I recognised as the owner of Fredbear's Diner. "We builders wouldn't want to get in your way." Builders? I think. Are they going to demolish the building? With me inside it?

"No it's fine." Mr Fazzy said. "I'll use the money I already have to get some new animatronics and make my other location a bigger priority. I'll have all of this stuff moved there."

I heaved a sigh of relief. I'd be safe in this "other location" as long as no one looks inside here as I am getting moved.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what is in the present?" The builder asked. I froze.

"Oh that? I was going to make a third animatronic and that was going to be its home, but I ran out of money fast and I never got round to it." Mr Fazzy replied.

"That's a shame," the builder said. Suddenly the lid opened and a round, bearded face with a hard hat was staring at me!

"It looks like there's just enough room for an animatronic in here,"

I was confused, could he not see me? I lift up a claw/hand and wave it energetically in front of his face. He doesn't blink, look around or even react! I frown, confused. Suddenly, a happy face with a moustache and hat appeared too!

"I know," the one with a moustache said sadly. They both stayed there for a moment, then the builder left. "Come on Mr Fazzy," he called. "I'll arrange for a moving van to move all this stuff to your new location. What's it called?"

Mr Fazzy sighed, closed my lid and walked away, saying

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place."


	4. Moving Day

Chapter 4: Moving Day

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. This chapter is mainly just a filler, so sorry if there's not much detail. In this chapter Josh goes to his new home, finding out new things about his body on the way. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!**_

The next few days were a little fuzzy. The most terrifying point was when I wandered around the now-empty Diner pondering how my death could lead to this place getting shut down when I encountered the bathrooms. Out of habit I entered the men's, and I stared at the toilets realising I will never be able to "go" again. Then I turned to the mirror and I saw my face for the first time. I seemed to be wearing some sort of a mask. It was white, with black staring eyes with white dots in the middle, which I could only assume were my real eyes. It had a wide black mouth which looked like I was screaming, and it had tear marks which, for some reason, were purple. I did a double-take, and I tried to get the mask off, but when my claws met the point where the white turned into the black (of my head) it seemed to be glued to my skin, so I realised that I was eternally stuck under a scary mask while never seeing my real face. Yay for me(!)

Another terrifying point was when I was pondering why the builder and Mr Fazzy couldn't see me. I was sitting in the box when a thought came to me. I was dead. I am a phantom. In the ghost stories that mum told me, the humans couldn't see the ghost. I was a ghost. I was very depressed after I figured that out.

Then the moving day came. I was excited and I wanted to explore my new home, so when I heard the moving men enter the building, I eagerly clambered into the present and waited. I heard the men moving the stuff around me outside until finally they got to my present. They opened the lid.

"Hey, I wonder what was inside this?" One said.

"Suppose we'll never find out," the other said.

They then lifted me outside the building and into a massive van. This was when I took my chance to look at my old home for the last time, then they closed the van.

A few minutes later we were moving. I was so excited! I wondered what the new location would be like. Maybe there would be fancy rugs, silk curtains, polished floors.. I was lost in my thoughts when we stopped. The men opened the van and picked me up first, as I was closest. I then took my first look at the new location.

It looked the same but bigger. I was a little disappointed, but I was still optimistic as I was carried in. When they set me down, I floated out and came face to face with the new animatronics. Fredbear was there, only he's now a browny-orangey colour, and the name plate next to him is "Freddy Fazbear". It's a strange name, and much less easier to say than Fredbear, but I move on. Bonnie is there (with the same name, thank goodness) only he's now blue, which is strange. There is also two brand new animatronics, one is a yellow chicken holding a cupcake, the name tag says Chica, and a red fox which looks like he may be a pirate. Actually, I think, the eye patch gives it away. The name tag says Foxy. The animatronics are deactivated at the moment, but I think the kids will like them. Suddenly, I hear the moving men mention Fredbear.

"Where did Mr Fazzy say to put Fredbear and Bonnie?"

"He mentioned a place called The Safe Room. Apparently it's built into the design of the building, but no one knows about it!"

"Interesting. But how do we get there?"

"I've got some instructions here..."

They then moved out of earshot. I was interested. A safe room? I glided after them, but when I reached the backstage area, they were gone. Suddenly, I heard Mr Fazzy's voice.

"No, no, no, NO!"

I glided back through the corridors to find Mr Fazzy staring at the animatronics in horror.

"What's wrong sir?" One of the moving men asked.

"What's wrong?!" He repeated. "I asked for kid friendly animatronics. These are not kid friendly! They look too scary!"

"We'll ask our boss to re-design them," the moving men said. Mr Fazzy breathed.

"Yes, ok, that will be fine." He said. The moving men were just on the way out when:

"Oh, it'll take about two months."

"TWO MONTHS?"


	5. The Purple Murder

Chapter 5: The Purple Murder

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. This chapter explains in detail about the murders that took place in the restaurant, and how Josh discovers a mysterious Purple Guy who doesn't seem to work there. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!**_

It was the end of the week; we had opened at the start. I leant against my present, looking around. I noticed that there were a lot of people there, just like the old location. However, I also noticed that more children were hanging back from the animatronics on the stage; they were clearly scared. We need those new animatronics quickly! I re-surfaced from my thoughts when I noticed a guy dressed in a purple uniform sneak backstage. Non employees aren't allowed back there, and I had never seen him give out food, or even manage the animatronics! I followed down the corridors, wondering what he was going to do.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a golden animatronic walked around the corner in front of me! I had many questions. Hadn't he been deactivated? Even if he hadn't, how could he walk around like that? He's just a robot! He walked past me, and pushing the mysterious Purple Guy to the back of my mind, I followed. He walked back to the main room and up to the children watching the show.

"Hi little boy!" He said to a particularly short child who, I noticed, was hanging back further than the other kids. He looked particularly scared when he was addressed directly by one, strongly reminding me of myself when I was real.

"My name is Fredbear. What's yours?"

"Tommy," he said nervously.

"Tommy, I am programmed to give out cake. Would you like some?"

"Yes please!" Tommy jumped up eagerly, all fear seemingly forgotten. Fredbear smiled, then walked off back down the corridors, Tommy in his wake. Naturally, I followed too, wondering what was happening. Just as he was about to enter the Parts Service room, he turned to a blank wall, and, upon pushing it, it gave way. A secret door! I followed. This could only be the "safe room" that the moving men were talking about. But if no one knew about it, why was Fredbear showing a random kid? And what was the purpose of giving cake to him? Finally, after a long corridor, we walked into a small room. It was full of dust and cobwebs, and I saw Golden Bonnie lying on the ground next to a dusty metal endoskeleton in the corner. Wait, was that...

Tommy frowned. "Where's the..."

SLASH!

"Cake." He whimpered as he fell to the ground, knife in his heart. I stood there, frozen in horror. I turned to Fredbear, who laughed, then took off his suit. It was the guy in the purple uniform! I boiled with anger and went to punch him when my fist went through the back of his head. Remembering my ghostly presence, I watched half angrily, half sadly, as he put the endoskeleton back inside Fredbear, then left.


	6. Transferring Souls

Chapter 6: Transferring Souls

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. This chapter explains how the Purple Guy strikes again, and how Josh saves them from an eternity of pain. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!_**

I was depressed. It had been one month since we had moved, and three more children had disappeared at the purple guy's hand: a boy named Dan, a girl named Ellie and another boy named William. I wondered if, as a ghost, I could bring them back to life, maybe I had special powers? I floated out of my present and down the hallway. I hope the corpses were still there! Finally I got to the Parts Service room and located the secret door. I opened it nervously. There were the corpses, next to Old Bonnie and Fredbear (Both with endoskeletons, thank goodness). Suddenly I knew what to do. I closed my eyes and lifted my claws up in a sweeping motion. The corpses dissolved away. For a second, I wondered what happened. Suddenly, my head almost burst with the sound of four different voices screaming. They seemed to be in a never ending loop, like I was when I was bit, but they were part of my subconscious, in pain but still alive. I needed to find bodies to transfer them into, but there were none. Then I had a lightbulb moment.

I shot down the corridors. The screaming was giving me a headache, Dan's was especially loud. Finally I got to the show stage, and came face to face with the animatronics. Trying to steady myself, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and lifted my claws up. The animatronics floated up into the air. Suddenly the screaming in my head stopped abruptly, and the animatronic's eyes glowed green. Finally they dropped to the floor.

"Hello?" I said. It was the first time I had spoke as this form, and I was curious to find that my voice had gone deeper, much like my father's. "Are you ok?"

The animatronics got up. They were shaking. With a pang, I remembered how scared I was when I turned into this form. "It's ok," I say. "No ones going to hurt you."

Suddenly Freddy looks up at me, his eyes fearful.

"Who are you?" He says. His voice is distorted, but I recognise it to be Tommy's.

"My name is Josh," I say. "I was killed like you."

"I was killed?!" Bonnie exclaimed. It must be Dan in there. "All I wanted was cake!"

"We did too," Chica looked sad, but accepting. Probably Ellie.

I left them to gather themselves for a moment, so I went back to my present. I looked over. They seemed to be talking. Well, I thought, at least I'm not alone anymore. Suddenly I see them gesture for me to come over. I float towards them.

"We have questions," Foxy states. "First, who are you? What are you doing here?"

I sigh, then tell them my story; how my brother bullies me, how I was scared of the animatronics, how my brother went one step too far, how I became this form.

They were in silence by the end.

"What happened to us?" Bonnie asked.

"A guy in a purple suit dressed up as Fredbear to lure you backstage. I think he is a child murderer, because he killed you. I didn't like seeing you in that much pain, so I transferred your souls into the animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy." I say, pointing to them each in turn.

"What would have happened if you hadn't transferred our souls? Freddy asked.

"You would have been in horrible pain forever." I said simply. They went silent.

"What do we do now? Chica broke the silence.

"I suggest that you act like the animatronics. The show that they perform every day should be in your memory banks." They nod once. "In the day, do your show. In the night, you can hang out, explore and talk." I suggest.

"Look," I say. "I can't give you back the things you had, but you don't have to do this on your own, just remember, you're not alone."

I floated away after that speech, leaving them to ponder.


	7. Gathering Parts

Chapter 7: Gathering Parts

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. In this chapter a devastating but inevitable turn of events makes Josh rethink a lot of things. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!**_

It was a week later, and the four animatronics were doing their show. They had finally got the flow of the restaurant, and they even played games at night.

I was glad to see them happy, and they even invited me to play games with them! Until one night we were playing hide and seek when I heard footsteps coming from the corridor. I called them out from their hiding place and whispered

"Someone's here."

They looked at me, alarmed. The footsteps got suddenly louder.

"Quick!" I say, ushering them onto the stage in full panic mode. "Pretend to be deactivated!"

Just before the footsteps enter, Freddy looks at me fearfully and says

"What are they going to do?"

I look into his eyes and see fear there. Wanting to banish the fear but knowing in my heart I can't, I say

"I've no idea Freddy. Come on, otherwise they'll see you're alive!"

He closed his eyes just as Mr Fazzy and what looked like the boss of the animatronic company walked in.

"So I've just finished designing the new animatronics," the boss was saying. "I thought I should bring the designs over so that you could approve them."

Mr Fazzy spent five minutes comparing the designs to the animatronics. I wondered what made them so different, but before I could look over his shoulder at the plans he folded them up and nodded. "Oh, one more thing," the boss added. "We'll need these old ones for parts."

I looked at him in horror. They had just been saved from their eternity of pain, and they had just got used to the routine too! Plus, after a week with four friends, I didn't want to be alone again.

Mr Fazzy nodded. "Ok,"

So, I had to watch in horror as they dragged the animatronics into the parts service room. First went Bonnie, who jerked a little when he was being carried. Then Chica, who's beak opened in a silent scream as she was taken off the stage. Then Foxy, who made a large smash when they threw him into the room. When they got to Freddy, I was almost going to shout out to them, but I kept quiet as Freddy was thrown in. Mr Fazzy gave the boss a "thanks" before leaving, and the boss locked himself in the parts service room. Sitting outside was very hard as I kept on hearing rips and tears. I wondered what the boss could possibly be doing to those poor kids. After what seemed like hours, he came out carrying a box full of parts. I saw a blue jaw, a yellow hand and parts of orange and red fur in the top which almost made me sick.

Almost crying, I walked in and witnessed the damage. Freddy was lying lifeless in the corner, parts of his skin torn off. Foxy was about the same, but Chica and Bonnie was the worst. Chica's jaw was hanging down, showing her endoskeleton teeth and her hands were now just a mess of wires. Bonnie's left arm was gone, but the worst thing was that Bonnie's face was just a metal skeleton. The only hint that a face was once there was the red lenses that was his eyes and his lower jaw.

"Josh?"

I whipped round. Freddy was staring at me, half hurt, half anger.

"I'm sorry," My voice broke. "Mr Fazzy is going to replace you with more "kid friendly" animatronics because he thinks you look too scary. I heard them talking."

"So we won't do the show anymore?" Bonnie asked sadly, who, I could tell, loved doing the show. When I shook my head sadly, he asked "Can't you at least fix us?"

"Bonnie, stop it." Chica said. "This is going to be our appearance for a few years now, Josh can't just magic up parts out of thin air."

"We can still wander around at night right?" Foxy asked.

When I nodded, they all looked relieved, then we got back to Hide and Seek.


	8. New Faces and the Laughing Puppet

Chapter 8: New Animatronics and The Smiling Puppet

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. In this chapter Josh and his new friends meet the Toy Animatronics, find a cool name for Josh and manage to make him part of the show. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!_**

A month later, the late kids had really got used to their new bodies, and they had a lot of fun every day either playing hide and seek or listening to the ghost stories that I tell them. As the new animatronics hadn't come yet, the restaurant had been closed for a month, so we have been playing games every day now. Until, one night, the moving men came. As I rushed the animatronics to the Parts Service room, I saw them bring in a brand new Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. I could tell at once why Mr Fazzy wanted these ones rather than the old ones as they have bright, happy faces, they are made of plastic and generally look less scary. Freddy is more orange, has a yellow tummy and is actually a little bigger than old Freddy. Bonnie has a bright red bow tie, is bright blue and looks a tiny bit like a girl. Chica has a cupcake, her bib says "let's party" instead of "let's eat" and is much shorter than old Chica. Finally, Foxy is now white, is not a pirate and is a girl. After the moving men leave, I call back the old animatronics who stare at them with interest.

"So these are our replacements," Bonnie stated, staring at the new Bonnie's face.

"They kinda look like toys," Freddy commented.

"Toy Foxy looks weird," Foxy said. Chica poked her with her beak.

"Nothing," she says.

"Obviously," Bonnie says. "No one else has died have they!"

Soon, they got tired of looking at the toy animatronics and went back to their game.

"Hey Josh?" Freddy asks. "What's your animatronic name?"

I am taken aback. "I dunno," I say. "Come up with one."

Freddy thought for a moment.

"You look kind of like a Marionette." He says. I have no idea what that is, but it sounds like a cool name, so I go with it.

"That sounds cool," I say. Freddy grins at me, and in that moment I release my grip on the past. I am not Josh; that changed as soon as Fredbear lowered his jaw into my neck. I am not that scared boy, I am a confident phantom, cursed to roam these halls for all eternity. I am now... The Marionette.

""""""""""""""""""""

It was the night before the restaurant opened, so we made the most of the last day we could have together by playing our favourite game: Hide and Seek. Foxy and I were hiding in the same place when Foxy said

"Hey Mario? Have you ever been part of the show?"

I sighed.

"First of all, it's Marionette, not Mario." Foxy grinned at this; he had been calling me that since I had announced my new name.

"Second of all, no I haven't, no human can see me." I said sadly.

"Hmmm..." Foxy was clearly deep in thought. "You know those ghost stories that you tell us? Doesn't the human use water to see the ghost?"

Under my mask, my eyes light up.

Abandoning the game, Foxy and I rushed down the corridors to the restrooms where we fill a bucket we find there with water. Slowly carrying the bucket, we walk back.

"Time out!" Foxy yells when we get there. "Come look at this!"

Freddy stood up from behind a table, Chica looked around the door of Kids Cove and Bonnie burst out of my present; they all walked over to watch.

"Guess what? Mario has never been in the show! Humans can't even see him!"

They gasped, I, however, rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"So, we have found a solution!" Foxy suddenly, and without warning, emptied the bucket over my head.

I glowed white for a second and everyone was temporarily blinded. When they looked back however, I looked exactly the same except:

"Your mask!" Chica exclaimed. "It's now smiling!"

Freddy passes me a mirror and I find that Chica is quite right; my mouth is still wide and black, but instead of screaming, I now look like I am laughing.

Stepping out of the puddle that I am now standing in, I smile under my mask and say

"Who's for a ghost story?"


	9. Plushies, Murder and Meetings

Chapter 9: Plushies, Murder and Meetings

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. In this chapter, Josh gets a new job, another kid is killed by the Purple Guy and the animatronics have a very eventful meeting. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!_**

I lay in my present, listening to the stampeding feet of the children, waiting for someone to notice the new sign above my present. Just when I start wondering where these kids' curiosity is, the lid opens and a girl peeps in. I poked my head out. Taking a split second look at the bold letters behind me ( FREE PRESENTS FOR ANYONE WHO OPENS THIS PRESENT! ) I turn to the girl.

"Hello!" I say. "Would you like a present?"

"Yes please," the girl says shyly. "A Chica one please," she adds after she sees my animatronic plushies.

"What's your name?" I ask kindly, getting out a pen.

"Georgie," she says, so I tie a label around the neck, write "for Georgie" on it and give it to her.

"Thank you!" She says, smiling. She then runs off to tell her friends about the magic puppet that gives gifts. I look up at the stage. I notice that toy Foxy isn't there! I look around and soon, my eyes find a wide open door full of kids and a white fox giving them food; I guess they needed an animatronic to cater to the kids, not the teens and the adults. Well, I think, toy Foxy will definitely fit in there! I turn around and do a double-take. A massive had line formed in front of my present, full of children wanting plushies from the puppet. Someone actually called me the "master of all puppets" then "the amazing puppet master" then just "the puppet master", and that stuck. I was having the best day of my life; it was like I had a thousand friends! Suddenly my eyes sought out a golden bear with a purple bow tie and hat.

"Uh oh," I murmur as I watch Fredbear lead a happy child backstage...

"""""""""""""""""

"What's the agenda?" Freddy asks. I had called an animatronic meeting.

"Hopefully why we stay in this tiny room doing nothing all day," Foxy mutters. "I liked doing the show."

"We need to discuss the Purple Guy that keeps killing children for no reason." I say, pointedly ignoring Foxy.

"Has he struck again?!" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," I say. "He led another innocent child to the safe room today."

Everyone looked at the floor, trying to hide their grief.

"He dressed up in the old Fredbear suit and told the child he was programmed to give out cake." I continued.

"He did that to us," Bonnie commented, still very interested in the floor.

"Don't worry," I say. "One day we will get our revenge."

"How?" Foxy asks, looking up.

"I don't know," I confess. "It has to be clever, painful and, most of all, it has to not fail."

We were all lost in thought.

"Wait, I have a different agenda," Freddy says. "I heard someone talking about us getting a security guard at night."

Everyone looks up sharply.

"Does that mean we can't play games?" Chica asks fearfully.

Everyone is looking at me now.

"Well," I start. "If he stays in the office the whole time, he won't be a problem."

"What if the guard is the purple guy?" Bonnie said excitedly. Everyone turned to him and was about to protest when he carried on. "No, wait... If the guard is Purple Guy, why don't we attack him in his office?"

"He'll be disguised though, won't he?" Foxy asks.

"We could just attack him anyway?" Freddy suggests.

"That's a good plan," I say. This agenda had changed rapidly since the start, and I was eager to call it off; this was a hard topic to talk about. "Think about the fate of Purple Guy though; we will compare each other's plans next meeting,"

They all nod, then Chica suggests Hide and Seek. Thankful, I get up, the weight of one more dead child on my mind.


	10. Old Faces and Sleeping Puppets

Chapter 10: Old Faces and Sleeping Puppets

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. In this chapter, the Marionette gets a thoughtful gift, remembers old family members and falls asleep for the first time in his new body. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!_**

It was the next day; Wednesday. As I get into my present, I feel a pang as I remember "Fredbear Day". A fear that I didn't know I possessed in this life took over for a few seconds, but the Marionette side of me brings me back to reality. No, I think, that is not your life, you are not Josh, you are the Marionette. I tell myself this over and over until the doors open and the kids come flying in. I watch as everyone tries to get a good seat for the show, except one. She walks towards me.

"Hello?" She says nervously. Suddenly I remember her.

"Georgie!" I say kindly. "Nice to see you again!"

Her face lighting up when I say her name gives me a warm feeling inside.

"Nice to see you too, Mr Puppet Master," she says, smiling. "I brought you a gift."

I am taken aback; the last gift I received was a remote controlled plane from Nate. I feel another pang inside but instead of fear, it was grief; I found myself wondering what happened to him after my accident.

"You didn't have to do that!" I say, dragging myself out of the fun memories I spent flying that plane with Nate.

"I did," she says. "You are so nice to all of us so I think we should be nice to you too."

I am touched as she holds out a box which I recognise at once.

"A music box?"

"I thought you might like it," Georgie says happily. I didn't know what to say. I suddenly remembered when I was three, the only thing that could get me to sleep was a music box, and mum used to wind it up every night as I went to sleep. After relieving these memories, the Marionette side of me brought me back to the present once again, Georgie staring at me hopefully.

"It-it's wonderful," I say in awe. "Thank you."

"Thank YOU for the plushies," she says happily. "Got to go, my mum is calling me," I look up and see a woman gesturing at Georgie to come over. "Goodbye, Mr Puppet Master." I watch her go in awe. I don't think even Nate would have given away a music box like that to a strange puppet-like guy in the local restaurant! Sighing happily, I place the music box inside my present with me and turn to the next kid. What I see makes my whole world stand still. I freeze in horror; every one of my inexistent muscles seemed to turn to ice as my eyes register this unwelcome sight.

Michael.

But not the Michael I remember. He is still dressed in that black jumper with white buttons and stripes on the sleeves, he still has his brown hair and green eyes, but they are filled with sadness, hurt, and, what looks like, guilt. I stare at him strangely; I had never seen him with that much emotion on his face. He stares back.

"Mr Puppet Master?" He says in a strangely sad voice.

I suddenly remember myself; what was I doing?!

"Hello!" I say, trying to make my voice as happy as possible. "Which plush would you like?"

"I'll have a Foxy," he says eagerly, sounding much more like himself, but as he looks around his eyes turn sad again.

"What's your name?" I ask, cringing under the mask.

"Michael,"

While writing "for Michael" on the tag, I ask him

"So, what brings you here?"

He looks distraught at the question.

"It's kind of a tradition that we come here every Wednesday," he says in that sad voice. "Even after..." He chokes up, but manages to cover it up with a cough. "Well, mum says we should still come to honour his memory." I don't look up but quickly tie the label around Foxy's neck and thrust it at Michael, wanting more than anything for him to walk away, and finally, he does.

I let out a sigh. I had never realised that I meant so much to my family. I thought I was doing them a favour staying here, but at that moment I just wanted to go home, tell everyone I loved them, fly my plane with Nate, and, for the first time ever, hug my brother. It seemed like my heart shattered into pieces when I realised I couldn't; they would freak out if a strange puppet came running at them, saying it was their friend who died. Reality of my imprisonment finally hitting me, I turn to the next child, but not before I catch a glimpse of a familiar golden bear heading backstage with a child in it's wake...

""""""""""""""

"Ooh!" Chica gasped. It was night, and I had just shown the animatronics my music box. "It looks amazing,"

After the restaurant had closed, I had examined it closely. It had golden markings around the side, making it look really fancy; I wondered why Georgie wanted to give it to me.

"Look, there's a lever on the side," Bonnie reaches towards it and winds it. I don't know what happened next; I just heard the first few notes of the music when I dropped to the floor, eyes closed. As I hadn't fallen asleep in ages, I welcomed it. However, a few seconds later, my eyes opened again and I saw the animatronics kneeling down next to me, looking concerned.

"Are you alright, Mario?" Foxy asks. Not noticing the nickname for once, I get up.

"I'm fine," I say. "It was the music box; it made me fall asleep!"

"I wonder if it does that every time..." Freddy said, then wound up the box. Once again, I fell asleep, and once again, when the music stopped, I woke up.

"Interesting..." I say.


	11. Balloon Boy

Chapter 11: Balloon Boy

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. In this chapter another child gets caught by Fredbear, Freddy has a genius idea and a new animatronic is brought to life. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!_**

I leant against the wall of my present, watching the Toy Animatronics (the name caught on) do their show.

I much preferred the original show, you could tell these new ones were robots, whereas it was like there were people in the originals; which, of course, there were. I had told the others to stay in Parts Service as that's where the boss "deactivated" them, but they were getting bored quickly; at least no children were hanging back from the animatronics now!

I finally release myself from my thoughts and turn to the next child in the queue for a plushie, but not before I spot an endoskeleton arm hanging down from the ceiling in Kid's Cove holding a plate of food. I wonder if they added robot arms to the ceiling to make the room more interesting? But then, what would they need with Toy Foxy?

Confused, I ask the boy what plushie he would like, but I barely hear him answer "Freddy". I am more focused on a Golden Bear leading a happy child backstage...

"""""""""""""""

Over the next three days, two more kids received "cake" from Fredbear, and we were starting to get really worried. I called an animatronic meeting and told them the agenda.

"There must be at least five bodies down there now!" Chica said angrily.

"They must be in so much pain..." Bonnie said sadly.

"Don't worry," I say. "The purple man starts as a security guard on Monday, and we can take revenge on him then."

"How do we stop the kids from feeling the pain?" Foxy asked.

"I know!" Freddy suddenly yelled. "Why don't we transfer them into the other animatronics? Then we could have new friends, and they wouldn't be in pain anymore!"

I am confused for a second, but then the full geniusness of the plan hits me.

"That's amazing!" I say in awe. Everyone looked excited at my reaction except Chica.

"But Freddy," she says. "There are five kids down there, and only four animatronics. Unless you are thinking of leaving one child dead, we can't do this."

Everyone thought for a moment.

"I know!" Bonnie exclaims. "Why don't we make a brand new animatronic? He could give out balloons in the Games Area, I find the balloon stand a bit boring."

"That's a good idea!" I say. "For a change, we could make him human."

"He could hold a sign that says "Balloons!" in one hand and the balloons in the other," Foxy suggests.

"He could wear one of those old propellor hats!" Freddy says happily. "I used to love those."

"He could be dressed in blue and red, my favourite colours!" Chica exclaimed. So, we all got to work on the new balloon vender animatronic.

Bonnie made the legs and arms, (surprisingly short) Chica made the body, (vibrant blue and red stripes on the t shirt with 2 white buttons) I made the face, (Big blue eyes, a wide smile and brown hair; modelled after myself when I was human) Freddy made the hat (also blue and red stripes with a green and yellow propeller on top) and Foxy made the sign (the word BALLOONS sprawled across it in black letters) and balloons (Yellow with a red stripe).

After we had finished making the parts, Bonnie found a metal endoskeleton in the back room so the only thing we had to do now was put the parts together, and that didn't take long. Finally, two hours after we started, a new animatronic stood before us; in the spur of the moment I decided to name him "Balloon Boy". The clock struck midnight.


	12. Transferring Souls: The Sequal

Chapter 12: Tranferring Souls Part 2

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. In this chapter, our group of friends find something wrong with Toy Foxy, a mysterious event occurs outside the Safe Room and, most importantly, resurrect five children into the Toys. Don't forget to review, and enjoy!**_

We stood marvelling at our creation when:

"Well, we can't stand here all day," Foxy says.

"You're right," I say, realising myself. "Get all of the animatronics up on the stage."

So, we lined up all of the toy animatronics on the stage; Toy Freddy on the far left, Toy Bonnie next to him, then Toy Chica holding her cupcake and on the far right, BB. Freddy goes off to get Toy Foxy from kids cove; however, when he gets there:

"Um, guys?"

We wonder what is the matter until we all rush over and see Toy Foxy on the ground; instead of being a humanoid form, she is now just a metal endoskeleton with a fox head and a few hands.

"I wonder what happened?" Bonnie whispers.

"It doesn't matter," Chica says determinedly. "It can still move and speak, and that's all we need right?"

Everyone looks at me.

"Chica's right," I say. "C'mon, help me carry her." So, we placed Toy Foxy on the stage between BB and Toy Chica.

"What now?" Foxy asks. I gulp.

"I get the souls."

So, I float down the halls to the Parts Service room; Freddy accompanied me. After a surprisingly small amount of time, we reached the seemingly ordinary wall. Freddy pushed the wall open for me, and I stepped through; however when Freddy tried to go through he stopped, yelled loudly and reached his arms out to grab hold of the wall like he was blinded.

"WHOA!"

"What?!" I asked frantically and pushed him back through the entrance. Seemingly able to see now, he sighed in relief and leaned against the far wall.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When I walked through the entrance, an error sign displayed across my eyes." He gulped. "It said ERROR, AREA OUT OF BOUNDS."

"Hmmm," I think hard. "Maybe the Safe Room isn't in your memory banks?"

"Whatever it is," he stood up properly. "I can't go in there."

"Well, I'll see you in a minute I guess." I said sadly, then walked down the corridor, not looking back.

After a short time walking, I get to the tiny room. I look around. Fredbear and Old Bonnie were lying on the ground next to 5 small corpses, dried blood on their chest. Almost being sick in my mouth, I close my eyes. Trying to calm myself, I lifted my hands up. The bodies disappear. Then the screaming starts. This is much louder than before, I try to think, but the screaming stops my train of thought. The only thing I remembered was: Get to the Stage. NOW!

I rush down the corridor. My head feels like it is going to burst; I'm getting a headache. After what seemed like an eternity, I push through the moving wall; Freddy whips round.

"There you are." He says happily. "Where are the souls?"

"No questions, follow me." I mutter. As I rush through the corridors, I hear Freddy's feet worriedly padding behind me. I finally burst into the Main Room, and I barely notice the others sitting at the tables whip round to face me; I focus on getting to the Toys and eventually I do. Eager to transfer the souls, I say

"Quick, leave. The new animatronics need some space to gather their thoughts."

The old animatronics nod as I could tell they remember their first days in their new bodies. They back off to the Games Area.

Sighing, I turn around, close my eyes and move my hands up. The animatronics floated up in the air, following my hands. The screaming stops abruptly as their eyes glow green. They slump to the floor.

"Hello?" I say. Slowly, Toy Freddy sits up. "What's your name?"

"Charlie," he whispers.

"Don't worry Charlie," I say. "It'll be ok."

Next, Toy Chica wakes up. Then BB. Then Toy Foxy. Finally Toy Bonnie wakes up,

They gather together, talking.

"My name is Emily," Toy Foxy says. "But the memory banks inside my endoskeleton says my name is Mangle." I look at her strangely.

"What?"

"They say that the kids used to pull me apart, and the staff had to try and put me back together, but one day, they didn't bother. They started calling me Mangle."

"My name was Olivia," Toy Chica says.

"Patrick," Toy Bonnie says.

"Brandon," BB murmers.

An awkward silence falls, which I break.

"Well, my name is The Marionette, but everyone calls me Mario," Yes, I had got used to the nickname, and even grown to like it.

"What's your story?" Toy Freddy asks curiously, so I tell them all about my previous life as Josh, about the bite, about how I gave the old animatronics life. At this, Mangle asks:

"What old animatronics?" As if they had been called, Old Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy walk over from the Games Are and sit down in the circle with us.

"Hi," Bonnie says. "We are Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy. The old versions."

There were no questions about the broken face and hands, instead:

"What do you do?"

"Well," Freddy begins. "We used to do the show like you, but the owner said we looked scary, so they replaced us with you and used us for parts."

The new animatronics looked guilty; I look over at Freddy accusingly.

"Freddy!" Chica frowned. "Don't make it sound so bad!" She turned to the mortified Toy Animatronics. "Don't worry. We are allowed to wonder around at night and play games!" At this, the toy animatronics seemed to perk up.

"I love games!" BB says excitedly.

"But what do we do in the day?" Toy Chica asked.

"Well as you all know, this is a restaurant." I say. "Every day, from 7am till 9pm, the restaurant opens. Toy Freddy, Chica and Bonnie do a show, Mangle serves the kids in kids cove and BB gives out balloons in the games area. During opening times, you have to act as animatronics, but during the night you can play games and be yourself. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. I smile. "Good."


	13. Golden Freddy and the Vanishing Box

Chapter 13: Golden Freddy and the Vanishing Music Box

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. In this chapter the Toys do their first show, the music box does a vanishing act and, most importantly, Fredbear is resurrected. Don't forget to review, (I want to hear what you think!) and enjoy!**_

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Freddy Fazbear Show!"

I leant against the inside of my present. I was watching the stage; this was their first show in front of the children. I knew they were nervous.

Chica happily started playing the drums and Bonnie, smiling, struck his guitar. Then again, they seemed to be loving it!

Business was booming; there was a massive line in front of my present, everyone who already had a plushie was happily watching the show, even the teenagers were watching intently. Mangle was happily serving an excited child in kids cove (who promptly took apart her tail) and BB was handing another happy child a balloon. Suddenly, a golden bear wearing purple appeared, and talked to a kid with brown hair, who also looked like a teenager.

This was the last straw. I realised at the back of my mind that every child now had a plushie, so there was no line; I slowly got out of my present and followed them backstage, but carefully, as I could now be seen by humans.

As they passed the moving wall, I wondered how stupid this kid must be. After all, he had heard about the murders, right? After they got to the small room I heard a slash, then silence. The purple guy left, and I hid in the shadows of the corridor, debating whether or not to jump him. Deciding against it, I let him pass, and entered the room.

I walked over and took a closer look at the body. As I turned him over, my body froze. I started shaking with horror, and pulled the knife out of his chest. My heart seemed to have stopped as I finally took in who was lying at my feet. Silent tears flowed out of my mask, a substance I didn't know my eyes were able to produce until now. I hugged the body, sobbing loudly now.

It was Michael, my long lost killer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I paced the room.

"Are you sure he's dead?" I ask sadly. The clock had just struck 8pm, and I had dragged my brother to the show stage while trying to hold in silent tears. The toy animatronics were checking him over.

"We're sure," Toy Chica said sadly. "I was training to be a medical student in my past life; he doesn't have a pulse." I sigh, devastated.

"Oh Michael..." I mutter sadly.

"You know him?" I jump massively and turn around to see Mangle staring at me strangely.

"Yes.." I mutter. All of the animatronics were listening now; the original ones had just arrived to come and check on us. "He was _Josh's_ brother." I say sadly, emphasising my human name.

"The one who killed him?" Foxy asks angrily. When I nod sadly, he says "Well I'm not making another animatronic just for someone who killed my friend!"

Everyone else agrees with angry nods. I sigh.

""""""""""""""""""""""

A few hours later, we were playing hide and seek, but my brother kept on invading my thoughts and I couldn't concentrate. After a while, I had had enough. Ignoring the protests, I called a time-out.

"I'm going to resurrect my brother." I say determinedly. Everyone sighed and muttered to each other.

"But he killed you!" Bonnie exclaims angrily.

"I don't care, I don't want to see a member of my family in pain forever."

Everyone rolled their eyes and muttered again, but there were no protests.

"I'm going to put him in the old Fredbear suit."

Everyone gasps. They were too shocked to whisper this time.

"But that was the one used to kill all of us, even you!" Freddy says pointedly.

"That'll be his punishment then," I say determidly. "He'll have to live with that."

No one protests, so I proceed to the stage. I don't spend too much time looking at my late brother's body in case I start crying again, so I close my eyes and lift my hands up. I keep my eyes shut, as I don't want to see his body disappear. A moment later, my brother was screaming inside my head. How ironic; some times in my human life I would have given anything for him to be in such pain as this. But times change; now I have seen him dead, I can't unsee the Purple Guy repeatedly stabbing him fiercely.

Staggering, I turned. There was Fredbear, lying on the ground where the animatronics had put him. Eager to get Michael out of my head, I lifted my hands up. Fredbear followed, and my brother promptly went quiet. Fredbear's eyes glowed green, then he slumped to the ground.

Gesturing for the animatronics to back off, I went to sit down next to him.

"Michael?" I whisper. His head shot up so fast it was alarming. He took in my appearance, a weird look on his face.

"Who are you?" He asks gruffly.

"I don't think that's the question you want to ask right now." I whisper. He looked at his hands, then at his body. Slowly, his mouth opens into a scream.

"NO!" He yells. "This can't be happening!"

I back off sadly, leaving him to gather his thoughts. I get into my present and give the whole situation a think over. First, my brother dead. Second, my brother screaming in pain. Lastly, the animatronic that killed me acting like my brother. Could my cursed life get any weirder? A minute later, he stops yelling. I wonder what he is doing when BB opens my lid.

"Fredbear wants you," he says. I look out. Michael is looking over at us. I sigh, say

"Thanks BB," and walk over.

"Yes?" I ask sadly.

"What happened to me?" He asks.

"A guy in a purple uniform dressed up as Fredbear and led you backstage. He killed you, then left. That's what happened to everyone else." I gestured to the other animatronics, watching us intently from a distance.

"Who am I now?"

"I transferred your soul into the old Fredbear costume because there were no other animatronic suits to spare." I say. He is silent for a moment, then says

"What happened to you?"

I sighed. Well, I thought, this has to happen sometime.

"Michael," I begin. "I was once a small boy who was bullied a lot about being scared of everything. But one day, it got out of hand and I was killed by the animatronic you have possessed. But," I gesture for him to not speak, as I had seen a glimpse of recognition in his eyes. "I do not blame the person who did it. I should have fought back before the incident, and the person now knows that what he did was wrong."

"Josh?" he finally whispers.

I lower my head in a nod, not wanting to look at his face, but then he freezes and rips off his purple hat and clothes.

"What are you doing?" I ask, looking up quickly.

"I don't want to be associated with the animatronic that killed my brother," he mumbled. "I'll wear black instead."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it matches my soul," he murmers. I smile sadly. "From now on, just consider me a golden version of Freddy." I nod once.

"Ok, Golden Freddy." I turn away, but before I move, he says

"Wait." I turn around. "I'm sorry." Is all he says. I open my mouth, but at the same second he grabs onto me and hugs me tightly. Before I can believe it, the Josh side of me is hugging back fiercely. It seemed like a lot of childhood regrets was put into this hug, and I was grateful for it.

When we break apart, we look at each other sadly for a couple of seconds, then move away.

"I'll give you a tour," I say. He nods sadly. "Freddy!" I call. He immediately looks over. "Golden Freddy wants a tour." So, he leads us off and introduced Michael to all of the other animatronics. Next, we go around the building with them.

"...We love to wander around at night and play games!" Toy Bonnie was saying enthusiastically. "Especially hide and see..." But before he could finish, we hit a locked door.

"What's this?" Michael asked curiously.

"It used to be a storage room," I said, confused.

"Wait!" Chica said. "This is probably where the new security guard's office is going to be!" Michael looked at her in alarm.

"Security guard?!"

"Yes," Toy Freddy pipes up. "We think he is the purple guy in disguise."

Immediately, Michael's face darkened.

"Don't worry," Foxy says. "We are thinking of an extra painful death for him."

We stare are the door for a couple of seconds, until:

"Uh oh!" Toy Chica suddenly says. "No, no, no, no!"

"What?" Mangle asks.

"Mario lent me his music box. I wanted a bit of privacy so I looked at it in there!" If she was human, she would have been in tears. "The only thing is, I left it in there!" Everyone slowly turned to look at me. I gulped.


	14. Sleeping on the Job

Chapter 14: Sleeping on the Job

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. In this chapter, we see through BB's eyes as he discovers a punishment for the Purple Guy, remembers old memories and realises Mario's weakness. Don't forget to review (I want to know what you think) and enjoy!**_

It was Monday; it had just struck 12 and we were playing hide and seek when it happened. I was just about to be found by Mangle when Chica jumped up from behind the carousel and whispered

"Footsteps!"

So, we all stopped and concentrated; yes, there was definitely something softly walking towards...

"The new security guard's office!" Toy Freddy mouthed.

We all looked over at Mario, alarmed.

"It's the purple guy!" He hissed. "Let's attack!"

Everyone immediately started whispering and looked excited.

"Quickly, to your rooms," Mario ushers us away. "Toys, to the stage. Mangle, Kid's Cove. BB, Games Area. Original Animatronics, Parts Service. Golden Freddy, to the safe room for now. I'll go to my present."

We all nod once, then leave. As the originals walk down the corridor to Parts Service, we all talk about what we are going to do with the Purple Guy when we catch him.

"We could... lock him in the safe room!"

"We could chain him to the wall!"

"We could stuff him into a suit!"

Suddenly everyone turns to look at me, stunned. I back off from the sudden attention.

"What?" I say quietly. "It was a joke!"

"BB, that's a great idea!" Toy Chica exclaims.

"Really?" My shyness suddenly transforms into excitement.

"I think you're onto something." Toy Bonnie nods.

"Well done BB," Mario pats me on my back. "I'll make sure we bring it up in the next meeting."

As the toys depart to the stage, I smile. I've finally helped someone, something I'd never been able to do in my past life! I lower my head in sadness as the memories flow back to me.

"""""""""""""

 _"And Brandon, you can go with those boys over there."_

 _I remember it clearly; my Science teacher, Mr. Martin, had assigned us a group activity and joined me with the cleverest boys in the year. Relieved about not having to do all the work, I walk over to their table._

 _"Hi," I whisper as I sit in the only empty chair. The tallest boy looks up at me through his glasses._

 _"Oh great." He sighed. "Stuck with Bran-dumb."_

 _The other boys, one with ginger hair and one with a crooked tie, both laughed and said_

 _"Good one James."_

 _Hurt and offended, I made a decision to not participate in the work at all. They deserved it. But after a few minutes of watching them work, it was clear they didn't need my help! Finally, 10 minutes after we started, I worked up the courage to scribble down a few calculations. Positive they were right, I sat back to see Glasses Boy staring at me like I had just destroyed the world._

 _"What are you doing?!" His voice was practically dripping with hatred. "You've just ruined my whole experiment!"_

 _"I improved it." I said coldly._

 _"Oh yeah?" He leant forwards and wrote something on every part of my calculations. As soon as he finished, I grabbed the paper and read it through. Almost every number and symbol was changed to, what I realise now, were the right answers! As I read each one, a new wave of embarrassment passes through me._

 _"You've got to realise, not everyone can be clever." He leaned towards me. "Some people can just be stupid." He sat back, laughing._

 _Fuming, I started reading a textbook, trying to catch anything from their conversations that could help me become clever like them. Although most of it was stuff like "you need your brain fixed" and "can you even read that" I caught Ginger saying_

 _"I went to this restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's, that had some real brain-stimulating food."_

 _So I remembered the name and went with my family to my doom._

"""""""""""""""""

Mangle's voice brought me back to the present.

"SeE yOu," She says and leaves for Kid's Cove when Mario calls

"What's wrong with your voice box?"

"I dOnt KnOw," She says mournfully. "ToDay a kiD riPpeD iT oUt anD I gUesS thE sTaFf diDnT pUt iT bAcK pRopErLy."

"Don't worry," Mario says soothingly. "We can fix it."

As Mangle leaves, I say

"Mario? What if the purple guy has a defence mechanism or something and we can't get to him?" This was something that had been bugging me for a long time and I look up at The Marionette desperately, waiting for his answer.

He looks down at me through his unfathomable mask and says

"BB, I swear that the purple guy will be punished for what he did, whether it is by you, me or even Michael..." He stops as if remembering old memories, (happens to all of us!) then:

"Quick, get to the balloon stand. He'll be looking at the cameras any minute..."

As I get in place next to my balloons, I realise that I probably have the best view to see what is happening. I can see Mario poking his head out of his present on the other side of the room, I can see the toys on the stage at the front of the room and I can see the door to Kid's Cove, slightly ajar after Mangle had entered through it. Everything was quiet.

Until a loud blast of music through the speakers made Mario slump back into his present, unmoving.

"""""""

I panic. Rushing over to his present, I open the lid and look down at him. This is the work of the music box! I think, recognising the tune. Music still blaring, I look over at the stage. Freddy is gesturing for me to go back to the balloon stand, mouthing

"There's nothing we can do. We'll just have to distract him and hope he forgets to wind up the music box at one point." Sighing, I return to my balloon stand, picturing the Purple Guy getting brutally murdered as I went.


	15. Toy Bonnie's Troubles

Chapter 15: Toy Bonnie's Troubles

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. In this chapter we see through Toy Bonnie's eyes as he remembers friends from his past life, helps friends in his new one and experiences a disturbing meeting with the Freddy mask. Don't forget to review, (I want to know what you think) and enjoy!_**

I looked on as BB returned to the stand, worried. The Purple Guy had the music box, which meant that we had lost our most powerful fighter! Missing Mario, I re-surfaced from my thoughts to see Toy Chica mouthing "I am so sorry!"

"It's alright," Toy Freddy whispers. "You didn't know that was where the office was going to be." He turned to me. "Look, I know the original plan was that me and Mario were to attack first, but I think I had better stay here and look after BB. You can have a go!" He smiled at me, then looked over at BB, who was looking over at Mario's present, worried. "Leave your guitar here if you like."

I looked down at my trademark red guitar and said

"Thanks, but no thanks." As I got off the stage and started walking towards the main hall, Toy Freddy called after me.

"If you don't come back in five minutes, I'll send Toy Chica along."

I nod once, then walk into the main hall.

"""""""""""""""

My feet make echoing thumps on the floor as I walk through the main hall. I stop after every step and look at the camera in the corner; it didn't seem to be active. I sigh in relief, and walk on. I wish I had been put into a less heavy suit, like Mario, who doesn't make any noise when he moves! Soon I come to a crossroads; the hallway with the party rooms or the Parts Service room. Part of me wants to check on how the original animatronics are doing, but I walk down the Party room hallway as that is also the hallway which the office is down.

As I carefully walk, I try to remember if there is a more stealthy way of entering. Suddenly, I almost stumble with the surge of memories that come back to me.

"""""""""""""""

 _I can't remember ever feeling as excited in my life! I walk down the corridor holding Toy Freddy's hand (he was always my favourite), smiling up at him as we did so._

 _"Alright, Birthday Boy!" He says cheerily. "You and your friends come with me to your party room!" I look round at my five best friends following us, then at my Freddy plushie given to me by The Puppet Master. I smile happily as I enter a room with a large table, party hats at each seat. I head to a comfy-looking seat when I see a large opening in the wall; I start to walk towards it when Toy Freddy stops me._

 _"Careful!" He says. "That is an air vent kid, and it leads to a storage room where you wouldn't want to be found." I nod, but I don't feel scared. Walking back to my seat, I talk to Ben, my best friend, about how obvious it is that there is a person in that suit._

"""""""""""

My eyes gleam. I could capture the Purple Guy coming out of a vent! I had a sudden vision as I picture myself climbing out of a vent carrying a tied-up Purple Guy, but at the same time I was remembering Ben, and wondering what had happened to him. My robotic mind brings me back to the present, and I realise a sudden dilemma. Which room was the vent in? I strain my brain trying to remember, but when nothing comes except Ben's grinning face after I had told him a joke, I take a random guess and proceed into Party Room 3.

As I look around, I see a banner on the ceiling, I see a few posters on the walls and a large table with hats at every seat. However, what this room doesn't have is a vent! I sigh, disappointed. Suddenly, I hear a loud whirring noise. Is that the camera activating? Quickly, I force myself into a position in which it looks like I am playing my guitar while staring at the camera. A strong light suddenly shines in my face, and I do all it takes not to blink. Once my eyes get used to the light I see it is coming from the camera itself. Why would the Purple Guy need a light? Just as I ponder this, the light turns out and the whirring stops; taking advantage of the situation, I head straight for the door.

Now I head to Party Room 4, in which I find a long white table with boxes on, paper plates on the wall and another banner on the ceiling, but no vent. Again I hear the camera whirring into action, and going for a more scary approach, I press my face right up against the lens, trying to look as creepy as I could. The light appears in my face for a few seconds, then the camera goes quiet. Satisfied, I move to the door, but then stop. My guitar IS getting in the way, just like Freddy thought! Sighing, I hide it under the table, then leave.

I walk into Party Room 2 and my eyes seek out a large hole next to the ground. A vent!

"Finally," I whisper, and get down on my hands and knees.

Suddenly, I hear a whirring from the corner! I force my face to look as creepy as it could when you were a blue rabbit and look in the direction of the noise. The light appears for a few seconds, then the camera dies; I sigh, then get into the vent.

""""""""""""""""

I crawl through the vent, making loud thumping noises of plastic on metal; I wince every time in case the Purple Guy hears. Suddenly I hear a whirring noise. Caught by surprise, the light shines on me, my arm sticking out in front and overall, not looking that creepy. How would I know that there is a camera in the vent?!

Cursing in my head, I wait until the whirring stops, then continue on.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, I get to an opening; I quietly poke my head out and take in the office. It was a roomy place of work, with drawings of us on the walls and a large opening in the front which was the Party Room hall. I notice a vent on the other side of the room and wonder if that comes out at Party Room 1, and then I focus on the Purple Guy himself. His desk is large, with a fan on it, and he seemed to be wearing a blue uniform.

A disguise! I think, and get out of the vent, readying myself. I finally stand up, and look at his face. I step back. He seems to be wearing a Freddy head! Not convinced, I get up in his face and my hand reaches up to rip the mask off of his head, but something in my core programming stops me. Confused, my animatronic body starts working beyond my control; before I can stop myself, I walk down the Party Rooms hallway. When I regain control, I am standing in the main hall, pondering why this happened.

Suddenly Toy Chica interrupted my thoughts as she walked in.

"Hey, you've been gone for a while," she says. "Toy Freddy just sent me. Did you get the Purple Guy?"

Still confused, I explain to her about the Freddy head.

"Interesting," she says thoughtfully. "I guess something in our core programming stops us from attacking one of our own."

"But I knew that he was under the mask," I countered. "I knew that was the person I wanted dead, but I still walked away!"

"That was your human instinct," she says soothingly. "Your human half wanted him dead, but your stronger animatronic half (that didn't want to harm another animatronic) took over. Don't worry,"

She pats my back. "We all have an animatronic half."

I walk to the stage when I look back.

"If you're planning on attacking the Purple Guy, you might want to take your beak off. You know," I add to respond to her questioning look. "To look more scary."

She hesitates for a moment, then proceeds.

"Better?" She looks at me and her creepiness hits me full force; she looked almost human!

"Better." I smile. I walk off to the stage and a loud blast of music hits me; I cover my ears. I had forgotten about the music keeping Mario asleep! I step onto the stage and see Toy Freddy there, who looked extremely worried.

"Did the music stop at any time during the night?" I ask.

"No," he says sadly. "BB has been scared out of his mind; he thinks the music won't stop and Mario won't wake up!" He sighed heavily. "What took you so long?"

I explain about the Freddy mask, looking sadly over at BB as I do so.

"That's worrying," he says thoughtfully, then goes into a long rant about our core programming.

Pretending to listen, I look around. BB is at his stand and Mario's present is still closed. Suddenly the music stops, and Mario's lid opens! BB, Toy Freddy and I look over quickly as Mario's white mask appears.

"Sorry," he says. "I must have blacked out there for a second. Come on, Toy Freddy!" He gets out and goes to the door.

"Wait!" BB runs over, clearly ecstatic that he had woken up. "You've been asleep all night, and it's nearly 6! You know we shut down at 6. We'll just have to try again tomorrow night!"

I could tell Mario was confused.

"So the Purple Guy has the music box."

We all nod sadly, then Toy Chica walks in.

"I only got so far as the main hall." She says worriedly. "Just as Toy Bonnie left the camera turned on, and it stayed on until a moment ago; that's when I decided to come back." We all look at each other, then the clock strikes 6; the last thing I see before my endoskeleton deactivates is Mario climbing back into his present, as worried as his mask would show.


	16. BB's Night Adventure

Chapter 16: BB's Night Adventure

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. In this chapter we go back to BB's point of view, where he makes an unlikely friend, goes on an even more unlikely nighttime adventure and has a tactical chat with Mario. Don't forget to review (I want to know what you think) and enjoy!**_

"A yellow one please,"

I smiled, and handed the small girl a yellow glittery balloon. She grinned back, said

"Thanks BB." And walked off. I leant against the stand and sighed; another day gone. I looked around and saw Mario give a Bonnie plushie to a small girl, The Fazbear Gang up on the stage doing their show and Mangle hanging off the ceiling serving food in Kids Cove. I noticed she had been hanging on the ceiling a lot lately, maybe to intimidate the Purple Guy?

A clock chiming eight o clock interrupted me from my thoughts; I watched the waiters rush everyone out, then leave themselves soon after. Just as I heard the key lock us in, I opened my eyes. Mangle was talking to Mario (who's head was poking out of his present) and the Fazbear Gang were talking in hushed tones; I looked round at the entrance to see the original animatronics walking towards us. I flinched inside; they seemed to look worse every day! I walk towards them.

"Hey!" I greeted them.

"Hi BB," Bonnie said. "Any news on the Purple Guy?"

Glad I have news on that subject, I say "Yes! We figured out what to do with him."

The old animatronics (actually I shouldn't say that, as they are technically the same age as me) sat down.

"Continue," Chica says.

"We seem to have decided to put him in the Old-Old Bonnie suit." I tell them.

"That doesn't seem like enough though," Freddy says. "I know there are electrical wires in there but I think he needs to be in more pain."

"I agree," Bonnie turns to Freddy. "Maybe we could get some endoskeleton teeth and springload them to snap shut at the slightest touch!"

"This is going to be brutal," I find myself smiling. "Don't worry, I'll suggest it to Mario before the end of the night."

"Thanks BB." Chica stands up. "Want a game of Hide and Seek?"

I agree, grinning. Soon we had all the animatronics gathered, even Golden Freddy (who sometimes isn't up for the game) and started playing. I find myself hiding behind my balloon stand with Foxy.

"Looks like we're stuck together." He grins. I laugh, but something about the Purple Guy claws at the back of my mind and it comes out sounding fake.

"Are you alright?" Foxy asks concernedly. I look at him and find myself telling him something I haven't even told Mario.

"I'm scared of the Purple Guy." I say. "Properly scared. Everyone expects me to go in there and pounce on him, then bring him to be stuffed in Old Bonnie. I don't think I can do that if I'm too scared of him."

Foxy looks sympathetic.

"You know, if you don't want to go after him, it's alright. I'll tell the others that you don't want to."

"That's the thing," I say, determined to get my point across. "I don't want the others to think I'm too scared."

Foxy's expression was indiscernible.

"Just stay here for tonight then, we'll figure something out."

"FOUND YOU!" Toy Bonnie suddenly yells from behind me, making me jump.

We all laugh.

"""""""""""""""""

The clock strikes midnight; I stand with my balloons and look around. I had already said goodbye to the original animatronics who's place was the Parts Service room; I wished they could stay here but the only time they could visit us is 8 till 12, as that is the only time when no human is watching. At once the music blares, causing Mario to slump back in his box, and I look over at the Toy Animatronics to see them talking; probably going over the plan.

We stand still for a while, occasionally the cameras activate and shine a light either at me, Mario's present or the Toys but I'm used to it; this happened last night too and I learned that they aren't a threat. Earlier than last night Toy Bonnie leaves the stage and I'm left with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, who just happened to look over at me and wink. I smile nervously back.

At around half past one though, a distraction appeared in the form of Foxy; he burst into the room from the main hall and seemed to ask Toy Freddy something. He answered pointing at me; what did Foxy want with me?

"Hey," he said, after walking over. "I need your help."

"What do you need my help for?" I ask, confused; no one, in any life, has ever asked me that.

"Well, tonight is the night I tried to attack Purple Guy," he began. "But every time I got to the end of the Party Room hallway, a light from the office would flash and I would feel my endoskeleton take control of my body and lead me back to Parts Service."

I frown.

"Our core programming makes us go through a system restart every time a bright light flashes in our face; yours must be incredibly sensitive."

"Exactly." Foxy confirms. "So I thought, for something to do, maybe you could deactivate his flashlight for me?"

"Sure," I say; that would be easy, even for someone who's Frontal Lobe had been removed! "But why me?"

"Well you said you didn't want to actually catch the Purple Guy." Foxy winks. "So I thought maybe you could help me catch him. Then the other animatronics wouldn't think you're too scared!"

I look at Foxy, the only animatronic who seemed able to solve all my problems, and smile.

"Challenge accepted."

""""""""""

It was 2am; I had finally convinced myself to leave my safe balloons and travel onwards. I meet Toy Chica in the Main Hall, but when she turns round I do a double take. She seems to have removed her beak so her endoskeleton teeth were showing; she looked 100000 times creepier!

"Hey BB," she says casually. "Like my new look?"

"The Purple Guy will be terrified of you." I grin.

I quickly leave after that just in case the camera turns on, but before I get into the Party Room hall I see Foxy leaving Parts Service.

"Was wondering when you were going to show up." He grins. I laugh, and he jumps. "Wow that's creepy," he laughs. "You should try laughing near the Purple Guy, it'll creep him out." I grin then leave. Suddenly I hear a noise from Party Room 4; I poke my head around the door and see Toy Bonnie looking very closely into the cameras lens.

"Oh hey BB," He says after he turns around. "If you're looking for a way into the office that isn't the hallway, try the front party room; there's a vent there leading to his office."

"Thanks Toy Bonnie." I whisper, then quickly leave. I notice two front party rooms, which was he talking about? Making up my mind fast, I rush into Party Room 1 and see a large hole in the floor, a vent. Quickly and quietly I slide into it and crawl along, making loud thumping sounds as I went. Remembering what Foxy said, I laugh loudly before quickly realising it will draw attention to myself; sure enough, a camera activates near my face and shines a light in my eyes.

Hating Purple Guy, I carry on after the camera deactivates. After what seems like an eternity, (it takes a while to get my large plastic body though a small vent) I see a square of light. I shuffle towards it and poke my head out. It was a cosy office with lots of drawings on the walls, but the main attraction caught my eye. I took in his polished shoes, blue uniform, Freddy mask... wait, Freddy mask? Does he think I'll leave him alone if he wears a mask?

Laughing inside, I get out and crawl across the floor. I reach for his flashlight but strangely, my core programming stops me! Confused, my endoskeleton makes me crawl out of the office, down the Party Room hallway and into the Main Hall. I get up slowly to see Foxy and Toy Chica talking.

"What happened?" Foxy looked upset with me. "How come you never deactivated the light?" Still confused, I explain what happened. Toy Chica gasps.

"The same thing happened to Toy Bonnie last night!" She exclaims, then goes into a rant about human instincts and animatronic instincts which I was only half listening to. All that matters is that Foxy forgives me; I _desperately_ wanted a close friend in this hellish restaurant, and I even more desperately wanted it to be Foxy.

After she finishes talking, Foxy must have noticed something on my face because he says

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. There's always tomorrow!"

Ecstatic that he wasn't angry, I protested

"I could try again tonight..." But a voice from the door interrupts me.

"It's too late." We whip round and see Toy Freddy standing in the doorway. "It's now quarter past four. If you go again, you will deactivate for the day in the vent. We don't want the boss balloon vender asleep in a vent, do we?"

"No," I sigh, and after a quick goodbye to Foxy, I follow Toy Freddy and go to my balloon stand for the night, music blaring in my ears.

"""""""""""""""""""

6am, everyone deactivates and the music stops. Well, almost everyone deactivates. I stand there, my eyes closed, wondering why I am still aware of my surroundings. I open my eyes to see Mario staring at the Toys sadly.

"Hey Mario?" He looks over at my voice and does a double take.

"BB?!" He says incredulously, then walks over. "Why haven't you deactivated?"

"I don't know," I say, confused. "Check the maintenance flap on my back."

Mario rushes over to the store cupboard and brings out a tool kit. As he was unscrewing the flap, I tried to make conversation.

"So I was talking to the Original Animatronics today, and they came up with a great idea to punish the Purple Guy."

Mario looks up. "Go on."

"They thought we could maybe rig some animatronic teeth to snap shut when something touches it so that we could put them in Old-Old Bonnie for the Purple Guy."

"That's a thought." Mario says as he fiddles about with my endoskeleton with a spanner. "We could Spring-load them, that means that they would close at the slightest touch or if water drips on them. We could even use the spare endoskeleton's teeth in the back room!" He suddenly stops.

"Oh here it is! Your day-night sensor is broken. You must have damaged it in the vents!" He flicked a switch inside me and immediately, my eyes closed. "Don't worry BB." Mario's voice was the last thing I heard before I shut down; my back being screwed back on was the last thing I felt. "I'll fix up those teeth for you."


	17. Bonnie's Mission

Chapter 17: Bonnie's Mission

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. In this chapter we see through Bonnie's eyes, who remembers an episode from his past, overhears an informative conversation and tries to catch the Purple Guy himself. Don't forget to review (I want to know what you think!) and enjoy!**_

 _"Hey Dan, want to play?"_

 _I look up sharply at the voice blaring through my bedroom window._

 _"Be there in a minute!" I smile, then rush down the stairs two at a time. I open the door. "Hey James!" I say happily._

 _"Hey," he says happily back. I still remember his face; dark brown eyes, overlarge nose, thin mouth and shockingly ginger. That day he happened to be wearing a navy blue and white stripy t shirt with a robot on it, dark blue jeans and white trainers. "Want to go to the park? Justin'll be there."_

 _I grin at him and grab my coat._

""""""""""""""""

 _I'm at the park on the roundabout with James, Justin is spinning it, talking about a new award he won in his Judo lessons. He seemed to win one every day!_

 _"...I had just won against another boy my age when they handed it to me." I remember his face filled with pride as he talked; his grey eyes lighting up, his puffy lips grinning, his bright blonde hair flopping all over the place. He was the over confident one in the gang, the boisterous, loud kid that defies all orders. James was the complete opposite; shy, does everything you tell him to, scared of everything. I suppose I was the clever one, brown hair, green eyes, pointy nose, I enjoyed working with computers and everything technical. I wanted to be a technician when I grew up; I now realise that there is no future in that area._

 _"We are going for a celebratory tea down at that new Pizza Place." I remember him saying. I was curious._

 _"What Pizza Place?"_

 _"You know," he said, stopping the roundabout and sitting between me and James. "Freddy Something-bear's Pizza Place. You can come if you want!"_

 _I nod, which, looking back, was the worst decision of my short life._

""""""""""""""""

The clock chiming 8pm awoke me from my sleep. Looking round, my vision tinted red through my lack of eyes, I see Chica discussing something with Freddy and Foxy pacing the room.

"What's up Foxy?" I ask, standing up.

"I'm tired of being stuck in this room all the time," he grumbles. "I know it's not their fault, but I hate the Toys for replacing us! I want to be out there doing the show!" I thought that was a bit harsh as the Toys hadn't asked to be murdered, and my opinion was voiced by Chica as his last sentence was spoken louder than he intended.

"Foxy, we talked about this," she said sternly, walking over to us. "It's not anyone's fault but the Purple Guy's that we are what we are. Look at me," she gestured down at herself. "Broken beak and no hands, and I'm not complaining! You're lucky, you only got a few bits of fur torn off. So, stop complaining and just be thankful that you are alive at all?"

Foxy had the good grace to look ashamed after her speech, and after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence Freddy gestures for us to go to the main room and meet with the Toys.

After we left however, the wall on the opposite side of the corridor gave way and Golden Freddy walked out.

"Oh hey," he mumbled like he had just been caught stealing something. "I was just on my way to talk to Josh."

Wondering why he didn't use Mario's animatronic name, I replied

"We were going to talk to the Toys; you can come with us if you want."

He nodded once, so we left. When we got to the Main Room, Chica went to talk to Mangle, Freddy went to Toy Bonnie and Foxy went to talk to BB, and as Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were talking and Golden Freddy went to talk to Mario, I was left on my own. After a few minutes looking at the posters on the wall next to the balloon stand, I walked over to the ones near Golden Freddy and Mario. Accidentally, I overheard their conversation.

"I can't stay in that tiny room a minute longer." Golden Freddy was saying.

"But it's the perfect place for you!" Mario exclaimed. "It's perfectly hidden from humans, and plus, only you and I can access it!"

At this my ears pricked up at once. I was confused, I didn't know only they could enter the Safe Room! Golden Freddy must have looked confused as well, because Mario adds "When I transferred the souls into the Toys, Freddy came with me. But when he tried to enter the Safe Room, he said the word "ERROR" appeared in front of his eyes and he couldn't walk past the moving wall!"

"That's fascinating." Golden Freddy replied, voicing my opinion. "I would say that it's because you're not an animatronic, but I am!"

"I've spent a lot of time thinking about this," Mario informs him. "And I think that everyone's memory banks have no information on the Safe Room, so it's out of bounds for them. Therefore, because we have no endoskeletons or memory banks, it's not out of bounds for us. Their endoskeletons were programmed like that."

Golden Freddy nodded, then indicated for him to carry on.

"For the humans to see me, Foxy had to chuck an entire bucket of water over me so that I could be part of the show." Mario continued.

"Like in the ghost stories we know!" Golden Freddy nodded. "So let's just do that to me!" He turned to go to the bathrooms.

"Wait," Mario held out a hand. "I think it would be better if you stayed a ghost."

"Why?" Golden Freddy moaned. "I always feel stupid hovering around in this broken, decommissioned suit when the Toys, for example, look fine and walk around normally!"

"I know." Mario sighed. "But if you stay a ghost then the humans can't see you, and they won't find a walking Fredbear..."

"Don't use that name!"

"Golden Freddy then, in the back room and freak out. Also if you become real, you'll need an endoskeleton which means memory banks, therefore no access to the Safe Room so there's nowhere for you to go. Plus with your suit gone, the Purple Guy won't be able to attack any more kids!"

That statement seemed to convince him but I saw the irony; he didn't want more children to die but he happily killed his own brother. I could see two reasons for this: one is that he must've _really_ hated him, or that Josh's death was an accident.

"Fine," he said grudgingly. "Can't I at least attack the Purple Guy?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Mario asked. "You're a ghost!"

Golden Freddy looked at him weirdly as though he was not used to his brother speaking to him like that, and after a few seconds, he left. A split second later I realised Mario was looking over at me.

"Just a normal conversation with my brother!" He said, and I could tell he was grinning under his mask but I saw an unnatural spark of sadness in his eyes. I took this opportunity to talk to him about the Purple Guy for a few minutes, then Freddy took us back to the Parts Service room for a few hours.

""""""""""""""""

"So BB agreed to leave much earlier this time so if he fails, he can try multiple times." Foxy was saying. "So maybe, just maybe, I can attack the Purple Guy tonight."

"Cool," I replied. After a few seconds of silence, I changed the subject. "Hey, did you know that only ghosts could enter the Safe Room?"

Foxy looked fascinated.

"Really? That's interesting. How do you know?"

"I overheard Mario and Golden Freddy talking. Apparently it's not in our memory banks, and because they don't have endoskeletons they can enter."

"Hmmm." Foxy leaned back onto the wall just as the clock chimed 1am.

"Foxy, out you go!" Freddy called from the other side of the room.

"Yes Boss!" Foxy said happily, then left. I went to sit back down in my spot when Freddy called me over. Wondering what he wanted, I ambled over and sat down next to Chica.

"Hey Bonnie." Freddy said, businesslike. "We called you because we were wondering if you wanted to go and attack the Purple Guy tonight."

If I had a top jaw, my mouth would be open in amazement.

"Of course!" I almost yelled with excitement. "But why didn't you ask me on an earlier night?"

"Because we wanted to lull the Toys into a false sense of security." Chica answered. "We made them think we were going to act deactivated every night, when instead we are going to attack the Purple Guy with an even stronger force than them."

At this I was confused; she had been talking about the Toys as if they were angels a few hours ago, and now we were competing against them?

"You in?" Freddy held out his hand.

"Do you even need to ask?!" I exclaimed, all doubts melting away in excitement, and slapped my hand against his.

"""""""""""""

1:30am, Foxy barged into the room and slumped onto the floor.

"Again with the light." He muttered angrily.

"Don't worry," I said sympathetically. "Maybe next time."

I got up, patted his shoulder, and walked over to the others. Chica seemed to be thinking hard.

"How can the Purple Guy wind up the music box like clockwork when there are angry animatronics after him?" She mutters questioningly. I realised she was listening to the faint sound of the music through the walls. I sighed.

"Well that's our plan, isn't it? To distract him so that the music stops?"

"Exactly." Freddy answers. I look over at him. He looks bored out of his mind; it would do him good to get out of this cramped room. "And that's what you're going to do." He gestures at the door.

"What, now?!" I exclaim. Shouldn't we leave it a bit later?

"Yes." Freddy answers. "If you fail, you'll need to try multiple times."

I shrug, then walk towards the door. Just after I open it, Foxy exclaims

"Hold the door!"

He gets up and follows me out. "Another try won't hurt anyone. Except maybe the Purple Guy!" He laughs, and if I had a face I would be grinning. "See you!"

And then he walks into the Party Room hallway. Leaving me alone. Suddenly curious, I turned towards the blank wall which I knew the Safe Room lied behind. I wonder if it really wasn't in our memory banks? But just as I reach out an endoskeleton hand to push the moving wall, a loud whirring starts up behind me.

Whipping round, I notice a camera in the corner. What do I do? Do I move? Do I hide? Do I return to Parts Service and pretend nothing happened? No, I stand still, staring at the camera like an idiot.

Like the one in Parts Service, it shined a light on me, but this time I had no friends to help me through it. So I just stood still, staring at the camera until the light turned off and the whirring stopped. Shivering, I stepped in front of the Party Room hallway but just as I was about to walk into it, Foxy barges roughly past me.

"Oof!"

"Sorry!" He called after me as he walked jerkily into Parts Service. "Not in control!"

Hating our core programming, I step into the hall. As I walk towards the opening which I knew the Purple Guy lay inside, I hear a noise in Party Room 4. Just as I stop to look, a bright light shines at me from the Office, presumably from a flashlight; I squint past the light and only just see the outline of a human sitting at a desk.

Just after the light turns off, I look through the doorway of Party Room 4 and spot Toy Chica standing next to some paper plates on the walls, staring in a corner where I could hear a distinct whirring noise of a camera. Moving away quickly, I walk towards Party Room 1, distinctly remembering Foxy telling me that BB entered the office through a vent in here. That encounter with Toy Chica was too close; if she had spotted me, she would tell all the Toys that we weren't going to act deactivated! (I didn't care about this of course, but it seemed important to Chica and Freddy and I didn't want to disappoint them.)

Emerging from my thoughts, I enter the first party room and see a large vent entrance on the floor. Brilliant! As I walk towards it, I suddenly wonder whether BB was inside it; I didn't want to stop his progress. I stop at the opening and listen for movements in the vent, but this was a mistake. I almost didn't hear the camera turn on, and I only just stood up in time for the light to flash at me!

After the light turned off (which felt like an eternity) I nimbly climbed into the vent, no longer caring if anyone was there or not. Thankfully as I came to a corner, no one stopped my progress on, which was slow when you only had one arm to pull yourself through! Just as I turned the corner though, a whirring started and a light shone in my non-existent face again. As BB had told Foxy about a camera in the vents, I wasn't caught off guard, just surprised that it was true; after the whirring stopped I continued on.

After another hundred years, I got to a square of light. Thankfully poking my head out of the darkness, I surveyed the office; larger than the average office but it still seemed a boring place to spend your entire night in. I focused my attention on the Purple Guy who seemed to be flashing his light repeatedly down the hallway; probably Foxy. I suddenly heard a loud thumping behind me. BB! I quickly look at the guard again in full panic mode; he was looking at the computer monitor. It was now or never.

I dragged myself out of the vent. I crawled around the table, sometimes checking if he was still looking at the computer; when I got to the front of the room, I stopped.

I held my breath, then jumped up.

He was still looking at the cameras.

I stood there, right in the middle of the room, awkwardly staring at him. I wondered what I should do.

Should I take him right now?

Should I wait until he sees me?

The latter seemed fitting as I wanted him to be looking right into my eye lenses as I tied him up.

Oh wait...

I emerged from my thoughts to see the Purple Guy put some kind of hood up; as if that would protect him! I reached for his arm when I looked up; straight into the eyes of Freddy. The shock of recognition stopped me.

That was Freddy's original mask! How did he get that?! Not the Toy version, the one normal Freddy had used before...

I shivered as I remembered the loud scratching noise of the wires in my face and arm ripping. I didn't know what to do. Did I attack? No, I did the worst thing I could possibly do. I shut my eyes. I tried to forget the horror around me. I tried to think happy thoughts. I thought about Parts Service, about Foxy doing a magic show with his assistant Freddy, I remembered Chica's laughter, and the attempts to contain mine...

When I felt my legs moving. I didn't care. I tried to remember Foxy's show, but then a less familiar memory broke into my thoughts. James pulling a rabbit out of a hat. Justin wondering loudly how he did it. My family laughing. Did they miss me? Did they even care I was gone?

I wanted to cry; nothing came. Oh, of course. Robotic equipment can't produce water. It seems in this life I was more useless than in my past life. Didn't think that was possible! Justin would tell me to buck up. James would tell me everything was going to be alright. James...

I opened my eyes. I was outside the door of Parts Service. I hesitated, but delaying the inevitable would get me nowhere. I walked in.

"Bonnie!" Chica beckoned me over. "Any luck?"

I sat down and put my head in my hand.

"He has a mask that looks exactly like Freddy's before the Toys." I mumbled.

"I freaked out, and before I knew it my endoskeleton led me back here."

It was only when I put it into words when I knew how useless I was. Who cares how he got the mask?! I should have grabbed him and led him straight here. How stupid and pathetic I was.

"Don't be like that." Freddy patted my back. It was as if he could read my thoughts! "We don't blame you for what happened. In fact, from a source I won't mention, your endoskeleton would have apparently led you back here anyway! Don't be down about it, it's not your fault."

"Thanks Freddy." I was a bit happier now. My friends are the best! In fact, I only just noticed Freddy send Chica out because I was thinking about how lucky I was to be stuck with them.

"Don't worry," Chica said as she passed me. "Look at Foxy. He tries again even if he failed a million times before! You can do it."

She gestured over at a certain pirate fox jogging on the spot in the middle of the room, clearly trying to get faster. I looked up to say thanks, but she had already gone. I got up to talk to Foxy, but not before Freddy grabbed my arm;

"Don't worry Bonnie, no matter what you do, we will always think of you in the same way."

I lowered my head in a nod to show my gratitude, then walked over to Foxy.

"Hey Bonnie," he pants. "Just trying to keep fit. My joints will rust up if I sit down all the time. Plus I need an extra bit of speed to attack the Purple Guy!" He winked.

"Great idea." I replied. "I would try again, but I'm a bit tired so I'll wait for tomorrow." This, of course, was not the reason; despite what Freddy said I still didn't want everyone to know I failed twice.

"Fair enough." Foxy stopped, checked if his joints were working to their full capacity, then turned to leave. "Just remember, I'm here if you need to talk to me. I'm your best friend remember!" He grinned mischievously, then left.

I went to sit down in my spot to give the whole thing a think over; I didn't even notice my endoskeleton had deactivated (I fell asleep) until Chica arrived back at 5:45am.

"BB was right." Chica whispered to Freddy. "The mask takes control of your endoskeleton and leads you back to your starting point."

"Settle down," Freddy whispered back. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

So Chica lay down on the floor on my right side and Freddy lay on my left; after about 10 minutes I heard Foxy stumble over to his quiet corner. We were all in the places the boss had left us, it was 6:00am, it seemed only fitting I should deactivate for the day.

I dozed off, thinking about death.


	18. A Close Call

Chapter 18: A Close Call

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. In this chapter we through Mangle's eyes as she is ripped apart by yet another child, has a memory-filled chat with Chica and watches the Purple Guy nearly get slaughtered. Don't forget to review (I want to know what you think) and enjoy!_**

DING DONG DING DONG!

I smiled thankfully as the heavenly noise chimed 8pm; I had been in a spot of bother with a 4 year old who was insistent on taking off my mask and wearing it to scare his friends. I quickly retreated behind the counter as the horrible boy burst into tears; his mother carried him off, apologising to the staff:

"Sorry, Nathan has been experiencing some digestion problems."

I grinned. Finally, another day gone. After all the staff had managed to put my leg back on (not correctly, obviously) they left, and I left Kids Cove just in time to see the arrival of the original animatronics on the other side of the room. They were the only ones who knew how it felt to be ripped apart, and as Chica was the only girl there, I had instantly warmed up to her.

"Hey Mangle!" She called as I approached her.

"Hey," I said happily. She gestured over to the corner on the left side of the stage, so we went to sit there. For some reason, she looked up at me and frowned.

"Come and actually sit down on the floor." She said.

I sighed, but grudgingly dropped down from the ceiling and collapsed in a mess of parts next to her.

"Why do you like hanging up there anyways?"

"When I'm on the ceiling, none of the kids can take me apart," I informed her.

After a rush of understanding, we began to talk about our daily lives.

"...It's quite boring in there actually," Chica says. "Foxy just paces the room, Bonnie tries to keep us all positive and Freddy just stays silent all the time."

"I wonder what it's like inside his head." I wonder, staring over at Toy Bonnie talking animatedly to him. After a while I told her about the kid Nathan, then the topic changed somehow.

"Don't you ever want to attack the Purple Guy?" I ask.

"Of course!" She replies. "It's just that he thinks we are deactivated, and we don't want to arouse suspicion."

As she didn't meet my eyes when she spoke I didn't think she was being entirely truthful, but I changed the subject because she clearly didn't want to talk about it. After a while we got back to the Purple Guy though.

"What are the plans so far?" Chica asks.

"Well, I think that we are going to springlock some endoskeleton teeth, attach them to the inside of Old Bonnie and stuff him inside." I informed her.

"We could have a cool codename for the project!" Chica exclaimed. "How about Project Springlock?"

"Or Project Spring-Bonnie?" I suggested.

"I know!" She suddenly yelled. "SpringTrap! Project SpringTrap!"

"Nice." I nodded. "Because it's a trap involving springlocks! I'll talk to Mario about it after the Security Guard leaves."

She nodded approvingly, and after about half an hour, our talk got to our past lives.

"What was yours like? Did you have any friends?" Chica asked.

""""""""""""""

 _"Hey Emily!"_

 _As I turned round, the books I was carrying toppled out of my arms and flopped all over the floor. I sighed as the bookmark fell out of my favourite reading book, but I brightened up instantly as I saw who had called._

 _It was Elliot, who was, in my opinion, the hottest boy at my Secondary School. His brown hair shining in the sun, he bent down to help me with my books. I was your average nerd, long ginger hair, wide-framed glasses, loved reading. That's why I liked Elliot, as he was also a geek with his handsome hair, dark green eyes and tall body structure._

 _"Sorry," he said cheerily as he picked up "Year 7 Science Dictionary."_

 _"I was just wondering if, you know..." He suddenly looked all awkward. "You wanted to come to this new pizza place, Freddy's, on my street with me and maybe watch a movie afterwards?"_

 _After my mind had processed what he had said, it seemed to melt with happiness. I pushed my glasses further up onto my nose, and, realising that I was blushing, opened my mouth and said_

 _"I'd love to."_

 _"Great!" He grinned, going from awkward to cheerful in one millisecond. "Meet outside school after the bell?"_

 _I nodded breathlessly, but after he left I heard a laugh. I whipped round._

 _"Emily and Elliot, sitting in a tree..." It was Tegan, who seemed to have been born to torment me. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

 _She laughed, and I sighed. I made to walk past her blond, frizzy-haired head, but not before she shouldered me into the wall of the English block. She walked away, laughing, as my books made a pile on the floor again._

 _I thought the date would have been wonderful, fun and exciting._

 _I couldn't have been more wrong._

"""""""""""""

I looked at Chica after this surge of memories, and replied

"Just one. He was called Elliot.." I looked over at the very table we were sitting on and remembered him laughing and telling jokes. I shook my head as I could not continue speaking. Getting the hint, Chica changed the subject to something I could talk about, but after a while Freddy called for the originals to go back to Parts Service early.

I climbed up onto the ceiling again, and remembering about the codename, I made to go towards Mario who was rummaging around in the Backstage area.

"Hey Mario," I said, poking my head around the door frame.

"Oh hey Mangle!" He turned and I saw endoskeleton teeth in his hands. "Just looking for some teeth to dig into the Purple Guy."

"Talking of Old Bonnie," I continued. "Me and Chica came up with a cool codename for our revenge."

"Really?" Mario looked interested. "And what's that?"

"Project SpringTrap!"

"That's great!" Mario nodded approvingly. "We can use that from now on."

I climbed through to help look for teeth, but I didn't have much time before Toy Freddy walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's 11:58pm, the Security Guard will be here soon."

So we left, Mario towards his present, Toy Freddy to the Stage and I went to Kids Cove where I collapsed in a mess of parts in the corner. Everything was quiet.

Until loud music blasted through the loudspeakers put Mario to sleep.

""""""""""""""""

2am, and I decided to go and explore. I didn't dare to any other night, but after 3 nights of doing nothing I wanted to do something exciting for once. I cautiously poked my head through the door and surveyed the room; BB had gone from the Games Area, everything was quiet at Prize Corner and only Toy Freddy stood at the stage. Making my mind up, I slowly crawled across the ceiling towards Mario's Present. When I was dangling right over it however, I heard the whirring of a camera near me. As I was used to the sound and the flash of light from three nights of it in Kids Cove, I wasn't that bothered but I still found it creepy.

After a few minutes I saw BB return to his stand on the other side of the room; he looked lonely so I nimbly crawled over to talk.

"Hey BB." I called down.

"Oh hey Mangle." He looked up, but his expression was downcast. "I just tried a quick attack on the Purple Guy."

"Did it work?"

"Obviously not." He sank down into a sitting position and put his head into his arms; I barely heard the whirring of a camera behind me. "Can you leave me alone for a bit please?"

Thinking it best to leave him to his thoughts, I sadly crawled back across the ceiling, but not to Kids Cove. No, BB's fail had inspired me to not just attack the Purple Guy, but kill him. I wanted to impress BB, and I also wanted him to feel happy for once, so I crawled right out the door and into the Main Hall.

Mind blank with rage for the Purple Guy and compassion for BB, I clanked down the hall, not caring about how much noise I was making, and I almost didn't stop when Chica emerged from Parts Service at the end of the hall.

"Chica?!" I exclaimed when I noticed her, confusion wiping away anger for the moment. Her expression looked as if she had been caught stealing a diamond!

"Oh hey Mangle.." She said guiltily. "I was just going to..."

"It's alright, you don't need to explain anything," I told her. She nodded to show her gratitude, then hurriedly retreated back into the sorrow-filled room.

Luckily the fact that the only proper friend I have in this hellish place told a horrible lie to me rekindled the rage inside my robotic brain, and I marched into the branching hallway dead set on letting out my fury on the person who took away everything I loved. When I got to the entrances to Party Rooms 3 and 4 however, a lot of noises disorientated me; the first thing I heard was the pound of robotic feet on tiles, as if an animatronic was running. Before I knew it a light shone directly from the end of the hall, and Foxy skidded to a halt next to me.

"Damn it," he muttered, as he jerkily walked back to the main hall. I was momentarily confused, but after a second I continued on my path into Party Room 1 where I met Bonnie standing next to the vent entrance as if he was going to get into it.

"Oh hey Mangle," he said awkwardly as he stood up to his full height. I opened my mouth to speak but a camera turned on in the corner; after it flashed at us and turned off, I continued.

"You know, it's hard to keep your secret when both generations are wandering around," I commented. "I've already seen Chica."

"Oh," he gave a nod of understanding, then stood back from the vent. "You want to go first?"

"No it's ok," I said. I may be a dead child inside a creepy animatronic with way too many teeth, but I still have manners. "I'll use the one across the hall." And with that, I nimbly travelled to Party Room 2 without the flashlight catching me once.

I surveyed Party Room 1 from the left hand corner of the room for a few seconds, and after the camera had flashed and whirred, I dropped to the floor and into the vent. Every single movement I made, a loud clanking noise of metal on metal sounded throughout the vent; I knew the Purple Guy was watching, but that made me even more determined to be the one who finally defeated the infamous child killer. When I came to the corner a light flashed and whirred at me, but that was the only time I stopped as I wanted to do this quickly.

After what seemed like an eternity of slow movement and loud metal sounds, I got to the office. It was a small place, much like my dad's at McDonalds, but I wasn't interested in the workplace; I was interested in the piece of dirt sitting behind the desk in his smart blue uniform that wasn't fooling anyone. After a spell of flashing light down the hallway he looked at his cameras, so I made to get out but at the same time Bonnie climbed out of the other vent and stood in front of his desk.

It was scary; Bonnie really looked menacing and to add to the effect, as soon as he stopped looking at his cameras, the lights flashed. It was like a creepy horror movie, but the Purple Guy wanted to be annoying so he put on the famous Freddy mask (BB had ranted about it last night) and Bonnie jerkily walked down the hall just as Foxy had done.

Satisfied, he returned to the cameras. My gaze wandered over to the clock in front of his creepy Toy Bonnie plush, which read 5:55am. Had I really been that slow in getting here?! Panicking, I made to get out again but BB got there first; he quickly climbed out of the vent and reached for the flashlight. He succeeded! I watched in amazement as he took the batteries out of that horrible thing and stood up in the middle of the office.

 **BB**

I did it!

I had finally, though it had taken endless work, gotten rid of that horrible, system-restarting torch. I looked round at the hallway. Where was Foxy?! So whenever he wanted to get inside the office I wasn't ready, but whenever I was, he was nowhere to be seen! Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of movement in the other vent; Mangle was giving me a thumbs up. I grinned back, but she seemed to have noticed something behind me so I turned. A clock resting on the chest of drawers read 5:58am. Where was Foxy?! I had to get his attention so I laughed the same laugh that he commented on as creepy so he would know I was here.

HEH HEH HEH!

Nothing.

HEH HEH HEH!

5:59.

HEH HEH HEH!

Mangle covered her eyes in the vent.

HEH HEH HEH!

Is that some running footsteps in the hall?

HEH HEH...

DING DONG DING DONG!

The clock struck six and I had deactivated before I hit the floor.

 **Mario**

I woke up in what was possibly the worst position ever. Quickly righting my narrow limbs, I carefully opened the lid of my present and looked out; the clock on the wall said 6:00am as always. When I got out to do my morning walk however, I realised something was wrong. The Toys were on the stage as normal, but BB was nowhere to be seen at the Games Area; after a quick check of Kids Cove I realised Mangle was gone too. Where on earth could they have gone? I had an hour to find them, so I searched the toilets, Backstage and the storage cupboard but they were nowhere to be seen.

I was really starting to panic now, as they had deactivated away from the main room. Worried, I travelled into the Main Hall to find nothing; after a visit to Parts Service I knew that all of the Original generation were there except Foxy. When I reached the Party Room hall however, I was greeted by a bizarre sight; Foxy was sprawled on the ground about 1 metre away from the office as if he had leaped towards it. Confused, I entered the office where I thankfully found BB on the ground in front of the desk with two batteries in his hand and Mangle in the left vent, head hanging out of the blind spot.

It took about half an hour to drag them to their proper spots, which left me to think about old lives and brothers and friends for 30 minutes before another day of child-pleasing awaits.


	19. The Puppet Awakens

Chapter 19: The Puppet Awakens

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. In this chapter we learn about Golden Freddy's advanced capabilities, the Toys come up with a plan and there is another close call. Don't forget to review, (I want to know what you think!) and enjoy!**_

I wonder what would have happened if...

I hadn't taken Josh's toy car when he was three?

I hadn't teased him about the footless man when he was two?

I hadn't invited the clown to his fifth birthday?

I hadn't gone to Fredbear's Diner on that fateful day?

During my hours of time alone in that room next to Golden Bonnie I had a lot of time to dwell on the past. Luckily Josh gave me a clock so that I knew when to come out, being the amazing brother that he would have been if I hadn't terrified him so much. Because I knew why I was stuck in the suit that killed my brother. I knew why ten innocent children (and me) were trapped in this hellish place. This was my punishment. I had killed my only brother, which meant I was just as guilty as the Purple guy. I knew why I was stuck in this dark room with nothing to do and no endoskeleton so I couldn't deactivate. This was what I deserved.

"""""""""""""""""

8:30pm was when I finally had the courage to face everyone and leave my small hideout. I didn't leave my solitude often as when the other animatronics looked at me, I could feel their hatred burning up my soul. They knew what horrible things I did to their friend, and they resented my company for it.

As I walked down the main hall, I activated invisibility mode for the animatronics; this way only Josh could see me as he didn't have an endoskeleton. In fact, the only reason I left the safe room now was to see Josh, and to see how much he had changed from the terrified boy I knew.

As I entered the Main Room, I passed Toy Bonnie and Freddy talking next to the door and, once again, felt the immediate urge to rip off their masks to look at their endoskeletons. I didn't know why this happened as I couldn't care less about their robot bodies (I wasn't a tech guru, if you could tell), but it did happen every time I was in the presence of another lost soul. I also felt Toy Bonnie's excitement, and Freddy's boredom, as if Toy Bonnie was talking about something really cool and Freddy didn't care.

Finally I got to Josh, who was talking animatedly to Bonnie about something. It was funny; I only realised the depth of his personality when we were both "killed". He seemed to be a very talkative, kind and friendly soul who enjoyed the presence of others; I could sense that he was happy when someone listens to him, laughs at his jokes and doesn't shove his head into an animatronic's jaw. I wish I had been a better brother like he would have been to me if I hadn't been scaring him all the time. I sensed a sudden jolt of recognition in his emotions as he looked over at me though, and I realised that he had noticed me.

"Excuse me Bonnie," he said. "Golden Freddy wants to talk with me."

I changed back to non-ghost mode at once as soon as Bonnie looked round, and sensed the familiar flash of hatred as he walked away.

"So," I said as I floated over to him. "Any news on the Purple Guy front?"

"Yes actually!" I immediately sensed his desire to share information. "Project SpringTrap has had an amazing leap forward since you visited last!"

"Cool name," I replied, but he said

"I didn't come up with it, Chica and Mangle did."

"Oh yes, I felt the spark of an idea last night." I replied, but instantly wished I hadn't.

Josh felt curiosity and suspicion, but I didn't want him to know about my enhanced senses yet so I continued hastily "So what about SpringTrap?"

"Well I found six pairs of endoskeleton teeth backstage," he continued, but I could still sense suspicion. "Toy Freddy says he worked on engineering in Year 10 so he is in the process of attaching them to the inside of SpringTrap."

"Year 10?!" I exclaimed. "He must be the oldest out of all of us!"

"He is," Josh assured me. "I checked, with the youngest being Foxy; he was only in Year 6 when he had his accident."

I enjoyed Josh's company very much. As we talked, I felt that our deaths had strangely brought us closer together; I wasn't scaring him and he wasn't crying. The only bad thing about spending time with my deceased brother is that all through our talk I was stopping myself from ripping off his mask. Mine was definitely the worst suit to be inhabited by; what with the desire to rip off masks, the sensing of all the animatronic's different emotions and the constant ghostly presence, but this was what I deserved, so it was fine.

"""""""""""""""""

12:15am, Night 5 for the Night Guard. I had wondered why the animatronics hadn't caught the Purple Guy yet, so I had activated Ghost Mode and at this particular moment, I was watching Toy Bonnie in the Purple Guy's right vent. I sensed his concentration as he climbed out of the blind spot and leaned forward, but my murderer immediately reached across his desk for a spare Freddy head which he then put on. Watching Toy Bonnie curiously, I sensed his frustration and his desire to try again as he walked jerkily back down the hall. I wondered why this happened just as I sensed the Purple Guy's relief as he took off his mask, checked the blind spots and the hallway again and then got back to his cameras.

Then, after a bit of thinking, I realised that maybe a program inside Toy Bonnie made him think that our killer was Freddy, but that didn't make sense as why would he think Freddy would be in the Security Guard's office? And why would he feel frustration if he thought he had walked away from his friend?

I had also noticed that he had a weird box on his desk that was connected to his laptop that he kept winding up once in a while. What does it do? And why does he have to wind it? As I was pondering this I sensed concentration in the right vent's blind spot, and a moment later Chica was clambering out and standing in front of the desk, arms outstretched and head slightly forwards as if she was going to bite his head off. As soon as the child killer looked up though, he immediately put on his mask which caused her to walk back down the hall feeling a tiny bit more frustrated than Toy Bonnie was.

After another while I sensed more concentration, but in the left vent this time. A moment later BB had appeared, but as soon as he did my killer put on the head and caused BB to crawl around his desk, reaching for the flashlight but not quite making it. He crawled into the hall, feeling less frustration than Chica but more than Toy Bonnie.

After a while, more animatronics had shown themselves such as Toy Chica and Mangle, who like BB had only reached the blind spot, and Freddy, Bonnie and Toy Freddy, who like Chica had got into the room before their "program" activated. Even Foxy had tried to storm the office through the hallway, but he never got further than the front Party Rooms.

By 4am, everyone had attacked at least twice but I was yet to see Josh's attempt to gain revenge. At first I thought it was because he wasn't killed by the Purple Guy so he didn't need revenge, but if the time in this restaurant had taught me anything it was that Josh was an incredibly selfless person and that he cares about his friends. I soon came to the conclusion that the box that he was winding must have something to do with it, so I deactivated ghost mode to go and talk to him. I realised a second too late that I had deactivated it altogether so humans could see me, and I quickly adopted a position that looked as if I was deactivated. Just in time too, as our SpringTrap victim had just looked up from the cameras! I sensed his shock as I quickly activated ghost mode again. My killer was confused, so he took it as a hallucination and moved onto flashing down the hall at Toy Freddy who had just appeared at the end of it. I left.

"""""""""""

The clock on the far wall read 4:25am as I walked into the Main Room; immediately a blast of music from the speakers on the walls almost knocked me off my feet.

I looked around, but I only sensed three souls here; one was on the stage, one was at the Games Area and the other I could only just sense, but I knew it too well to ignore it.

"Josh!" I muttered, and floated over as fast as I could. I opened his present, and there he was; seemingly asleep in a very awkward position. I sadly leaned over and re-arranged his limbs so that he was as comfortable as he could be in a small wooden box, but as soon as I did I sensed the soul from the stage move over to me.

"Hey," Toy Freddy greeted me with the hatred that everyone greets me by, but it soon turned into sorrow as he looked down at Josh.

"Why is Josh sleeping?" I asked him sadly.

"It's the music box." He pointed at the speakers. "Whenever the Purple Guy winds it up, the music puts Mario to sleep. We have no idea why."

I suddenly remember that Josh always used to cry at night, thinking that I was under his bed going to scare him. Mum felt sorry for him, so she gave him a music box and that always put him to sleep after about five minutes. I remember that I always teased him about it. I have so much to apologise for.

Suddenly three souls burst into my thoughts, feeling anxious and excitement.

"Toy Freddy!"

Mangle and Toys Chica and Bonnie rushed over.

"We've had an idea." Toy Bonnie panted.

"We are all going to attack at once, first Bonnie, then Freddy, Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Chica, Mangle and then me." Toy Chica said. "Hopefully he won't wind up the music box and Mario can capture him."

"Great idea!" Toy Freddy exclaimed, and I could sense excitement radiating from his endoskeleton. "Need my help?"

"Sure!" Mangle called from the ceiling. "Come on!"

"You too, BB." Toy Bonnie said as he passed the Games Area, where the final soul jolted from frustration to excitement as he joined the animatronics walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I called. "Can't I help too?"

But the group of Toys closed the door, leaving me with a sleeping Josh.

""""""""""""""""

The clock read 5:57am. I had felt soul after soul confront their killer over and over non-stop for the last half an hour, but with no avail; I had just been watching Josh sleep peacefully. He turned over, and I saw his face; his mask looked the same, except the white pupils in his eyes had vanished. Sadness overcame my urge to rip off his mask, and I reached down and enveloped his body in a hug.

"Michael?"

I jumped, and thrust him back into his box.

"Josh?" I looked down and saw that his white pupils had re-appeared!

"The others have deactivated then," he said sadly.

"No!" I exclaimed. "The music has stopped two minutes early!"

"Really?" He exclaimed, and I could sense his astonishment.

"Yes!" And I pushed him out of the box. "Now go get our victim!"

I suddenly sensed his desire to gain revenge as we rushed out of the room, but the clock read 5:59. Could he do this in time?

Mario

I rushed down the Main Hall, anger surging through what is left of my body. I turn down to the Party Room hallway, passing the original animatronics entering Parts Service. I pass the first two party rooms. Why does the hall have to be so long? Now the second ones. Nearly there...

DING DONG DING DONG!

I hear a crash of metal on vent walls as every animatronic deactivates around me. I skid to a halt in the doorway, Michael behind me.

"GOTCHA!" The man behind the desk yells; we quickly hide behind the wall.

"I told you!" He seemed to be talking to his laptop. "All of them are trying to kill me!"

"Alright, Mr Fitzgerald." The laptop says back which sounded strangely like Mr Fazzy, the owner of the company. "You've made your point; I'll shut down this restaurant tomorrow due to animatronic malfunction."

I am in shock. What will happen to my friends?

"I wouldn't want to damage your company, Mr Fazzy." He says quickly.

"Oh don't worry," the laptop replies. "I'll keep the original animatronics in case I want to open again in a lower budget location; they are still in Parts Service so they didn't do anything wrong."

"But sir!" The Purple Guy argued. "They tried to kill me too!"

"I'm afraid we have no proof unless they are found in another place but Parts Service." He countered.

I sigh, relieved.

"But I'll have to scrap the Toys."


	20. Despair

**Chapter 20: Despair**

Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF. In this chapter, we see through the eyes of various animatronics, experience their past memories of being human and Mario breaks the news to the Toys. Don't forget to review (I want to know what you think!) and enjoy!

 _LESSON ONE: HOW TO CHECK YOUR PULSE_

 _I sighed after reading the whiteboard. Ever since my mum signed me up for medical school, I have been feeling distracted. It's bad enough that she home-schooled me for most of my first few years of education, but this? I felt guilty even thinking of telling the teacher that I learnt how to check a pulse when I was six._

 _"Welcome to your first Medical lesson, Year 7!" Our teacher walked in, wrote "Mr Sawden" under the lesson title, then sat at his desk. "Before we proceed we must ask ourselves, what is a pulse? Discuss it with the person next to you." "A rhythmical throbbing of the arteries as blood is propelled through them, typically felt in the wrists or neck." I recited, bored, without even looking at the person next to me. When I looked round however, she had her head down and wasn't even listening to a word I said._

 _I stare at her. She has long straight brown hair, bright unfocused eyes, a thin face and a quizzical look on her face. Her long nose was almost touching the paper that she was scribbling on!_

 _Wait. As I look closer, I see that she is drawing. And what pictures! I was mesmerised by the amazingly 3D T-Rex she had drawn, and the Rocket that seemed to pop out of the page that she was currently working on._

 _"Excuse me." I said. "Are you sure that you are at the right school? The art school is just round the corner."_

 _She looks up as I grin. For a moment I thought she was glaring at me, but I realised it was a kind of concentration; she was considering me. After a few seconds though, she laughed, and said_

 _"Good one," then got back to her rocket._

 _"Seriously," I said. "Your drawings are amazing."_

 _"Thanks," she looked up again, and after another moment of brief consideration, she reached out her hand._

 _"My name is Jazmin, or Jaz."_

 _"Olivia," I replied, and took her hand. "Or Ollie."_

 _She smiled at me, and little did I know that this meeting led to two years of friendship before:_

 _"Hey Ollie, want to go shopping? We can go to the new clothes shop and then get a bite of pizza to eat afterwards."_

 _"Sure," I say, not knowing that the amazing, perfectly-fitting purple jumper that I bought would never be worn._

"""""""""""""

"Chica? Toy Chica, wake up!"

I vaguely take in my surroundings as a voice brings me to consciousness. Wait, the show. It's seven.

"And I'm Chica," I mutter drowsily, assuming that Toy Bonnie has already spoken. As I open my eyes however, I do not see several children sitting in front of the stage; I see Toy Freddy worryingly staring at me and the back of Mario's head as he fiddled with something in Toy Bonnie's maintenance hatch.

"Mario and his friend apparently have some bad news they want to share with us before we open." Toy Freddy said, as he gestured over to none other than Golden Freddy who was leaning against the door frame.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Fazbear show! I'm Bonnie,"

We all look over at Toy Bonnie as he jerked to life; he apparently thought that it was showtime, as I did.

"Don't worry," I said kindly as I walked over to him. "It's not showtime yet." I gestured up at the clock which read Ten past 6; he followed my gaze and nodded.

Mario now seemed to be attending to Mangle, which seemed to take a long time because he couldn't seem to find her deactivation settings. When he finally discovered them on the back of her leg, he moved onto BB, which seemed much faster as if he had done it before. Finally everyone was awake, and we gathered round in the middle of the room (Originals included; I suspected that Mario had tended to them before us.)

"We have some news," Mario began, shooting a half-glance at Golden Freddy. "That may include some life changing events." I noticed that he couldn't look at any of us Toys in the eye. My worries increased. "You see, I don't think that the guy in the office was the Purple Guy." We all gasped. I thought he was sure that we were doing right! "It turns out that this final night, he was recording some of our attempts to attack him and sending them directly to the owner of this restaurant." My heart skipped a beat. What did this mean? "Well, you see, he recorded Toy Freddy in the hall, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie in a Party Room and Mangle and BB in the vents. I heard Mr Fazzy come to a conclusion." He seemed to be hiding extreme desperation under his mask. He looked over at his late brother, who nodded, then his mask turned to face us. He looked at me directly in the eyes as he banished my last hopes of a happy ending with his last sentence.

"He's going to scrap the Toys."

""""""""

Golden Freddy

"Life changing..." My little brother's words seemed to stir up a memory. Suddenly a man's face drifted onto my eyes; he looked around 30, and he was sporting a large bushy moustache and beard. At first I didn't remember, but then my memory drifted back to a vision I once had when I was alone in the safe room.

 _It was a village; an old one, the houses made of wood and roofs of straw. Every citizen seemed to be rushing around, yelling "They're home! They're home!"_

 _Suddenly, a crowd of horses approach the village. The very man I had just envisioned jumped off the horse nearest to me, raised his sword and proclaimed loudly:_

 _"We won the battle!"_

 _All of the citizens cheered and hoisted him onto their shoulders and carried him around the village. They dropped him off at the Mayor's house, where he thumped the just-arrived hero on the back and boomed loudly:_

 _"You have done well, Leo. Because of your mighty-spiffing performance in battle, I have a reward for you! Come with me, my healer has a life changing surprise for you."_

 _The healer, an old woman, led Leo away and made him kneel down in some sort of shrine, on which read: "What you think, you will become"._

 _"What is this?" He asked._

 _"Your reward," the healer smiled. She said a few words in a mysterious language, and a strange blue mist surrounded him for a second._

 _"This is a strong spell." She said once the mist had cleared. "It has changed your life, in the field that no matter how much you get hurt, your soul won't die. Of course, you can still die from old age and you can still feel pain, but you can jump off a cliff if you like and your soul will still live. This applies to you and all of your future relatives, Mr James."_

 _"Thank you." Leo James stood up and left the room._

10 worried souls and the urge to rip off their masks brought me back to the present, but not before I had thought of who Leo James might be. Michael James, Josh James... Leo was my and Josh's relative from the old times. Before I could think about what that meant, I saw Josh looking at me beseechingly, his soul filled with determination but fear. I nodded, not knowing what he was supposed to be asking me; seeing my "approval" however, his soul resolved, he turned to his friends and said helplessly:

"He's going to scrap the Toys." I sensed immediate shock from the originals, but the overwhelming panic of the other five souls consumed me. They were feeling shock, horror, desperation, fear... Even sadness and anger. I could feel every single emotion that the five late kids were feeling, and just two loads would make any normal person go crazy. Five however... I slid down the wall I was leaning on and, feeling their desperation slowly chip away at my soul, collapsed.

Mario

I didn't know what to do. Toy Chica was doing the equivalent of crying- sobbing, but no tears. Toy Bonnie was trying to reassure her, but I could see panic of his own in his eyes. Mangle was hanging on the ceiling not meeting anyone's eyes, BB had sat down with his head in his hands and Toy Freddy's eyes were unfocused, looking like he was lost and didn't know what to do. I stood there awkwardly, sadly debating what to do.

I looked over at the original models; Freddy was watching Toy Bonnie, probably debating whether or not to approach him and Toy Chica, Foxy was trying to get BB to talk to him, Chica was trying to meet Mangle's eye and Bonnie was standing there awkwardly like me, watching Toy Freddy interestedly.

Suddenly, I hear a soft thump over Toy Chica's sobs. I look in it's direction and see none other than Michael slumped on the ground! I rush over.

"Quick!" I call to the others. "Help him!"

Bonnie and Toy Freddy shambled over (reluctantly, I could tell) and started shaking him. "Michael," I whispered sadly. "Please wake up..."

""""""""""

Toy Freddy

 _"Charlie, I want a word!"_

 _I look back at my PE teacher, my short-ish blonde hair whipping back in the wind- I had just finished my rugby lesson and was about to go to lunch when Mr Adams had called, but I doubled back wondering what he wanted._

 _"Many year sevens are behind on their rugby classes, and they need to catch up." He explained. "One seemed particularly up for it, so who better to give a lunchtime class than year ten's best rugby player?"_

 _I could feel my face going red in embarrassment; I was completely rubbish at all of my other classes and it felt good to be complimented. I didn't have any friends, but I made up for my loneliness in PE where I particularly felt I was needed._

 _I emerged from my thoughts to see a girl rush over from the shed in a rugby kit that was clearly too big for her- she was, in fact, tiny. Her bright blue eyes shone from her face, and her bushy brown brown hair was bouncing all over the place as she ran, grinning from ear to ear. Mr Adams greeted her._

 _"Louise, this will be your teacher Charlie. He is the best rugby player in year ten!"_

 _She looked up at me, expression turning to what looked like shyness._

 _"Hello," she said quietly._

 _"Well, you two have fun!" Mr Adams strode off._

 _"Ok then midget." I began. "I guess I should recite the rules..."_

 _"I already know them." She said in a firm voice. Surprised, I carried on._

 _"Ok then, guess we'll move onto some basic moves." I plonked my helmet on her head (too big for her), grabbed a rugby ball from the ground and walked onto the pitch._

 _"Right midget, show me what you think a tackle looks like."_

 _She sighed and rolled her eyes, but then immediately launched herself at me. She grabbed me around the knees and with a surprisingly strong force, wrestled me to the ground. Stunned, I didn't even try to stop her as she wrenched the ball out of my hands and jumped up quickly. "Wow," I gasped, and quickly got up. "That wasn't what I was expecting." I grinned at her, and she smirked back, juggling the ball between her hands. "Well done midget. Same time tomorrow?"_

 _"Ok," she said, and threw the ball back to me with such force I had to step back as it propelled into my chest. "And the name's Lou."_

"""""""""""""""""""""

I came to my senses slowly, recalling where I was and who I was now. I had used that memory so many times in this hellish restaurant to ease myself when I was feeling useless, and after Mario had announced us Toys to be scrapped I had immediately called upon the memory of my first meeting with Lou. After I had trained her up for a few weeks she had got on the team, and I decided to celebrate her first win with a bit of pizza. What a horrible decision. Anyway, I came to my senses to see Mario rushing to a, what looked like, fainted Golden Freddy and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bonnie also watching closely.

"Help him!" Mario was yelling. I hesitated for a moment as I wondered if he deserved his pain for killing his only brother, but I still respect Mario, so I shuffled over and started shaking his late brother gently. A moment later Bonnie was at my side, joining in with his only arm and metal hand. As I wondered if Golden Freddy would ever wake up again, Mario was muttering words I could not hear...

Golden Freddy

Ah, the peacefulness of unconsciousness. I could not feel any other soul's emotions, and I was free from all cares and worries. The other souls were so lucky, they got to experience this every day! Eyes closed, my memory drifted back to my vision. Leo James, my relative, getting rewarded with a spell that stops him and his family dying from unnatural causes... I wondered why on earth I would see that one ordinary Tuesday in the Safe Room? Of course, as ordinary as it can be when you're a dead child possessing an animatronic bear that killed my only brother. Still, my attention dawdled on the vision, and suddenly, without warning, I realised. "We inherited the spell!" I exclaimed, sitting up. I realised I had woken from peacefulness a second too late, and the 10 desperate souls' emotions attacked me again.

Sadness.

Anger.

Revenge.

Pity.

Hate...

I collapsed against the wall again, but only just managing to stay conscious as it had been a few minutes since I had collapsed last. Their shock, at least, had died down, but their despair had grown stronger; still, I gritted my teeth, tried my hardest to ignore the sadness chipping away at my own soul, lifted my head up and forced my eyes open.

"Mi- Golden Freddy!"

I caught one glimpse of Josh's mask before he enveloped me in a hug. Trying to ignore the fact that he almost used my human name, I sensed his relief, his thankfulness, and, strangely, love; I didn't deserve his compassion, but I was thankful for it all the same. It was a second before I realised I was hugging him back.

I opened my eyes a fraction to see what was going on; over Josh's shoulder I could see Bonnie and Toy Freddy watching us from about a metre away, wondering what they should do whilst still feeling the same hate that everyone felt when they saw me but a little less strong. Beyond them still, I could sense another soul watching; one look behind Bonnie and I saw it was Freddy, feeling curiosity while watching out the corner of his eye. "Can I speak to you in private?" I muttered. Immediate suspicion and worry clouded Josh's soul, but his mask showed no emotion as he pulled back and nodded.

"We can use Kid's Cove." He said, helping me up and dragging me to the small room. I could just sense the three souls watching, but even once Josh closed the door and a wall was between us, I was still affected by everyone's despair, whatever muted. "So what did you want?"

I turned my attention back to Josh, who was feeling worry and sadness. I took a deep breath, ignored my desire to rip off his mask and began talking.

"On Tuesday, in the safe room, I was sitting on the floor like normal when I had a sort of vision. It was like a film was placed on my eyes."

Suspicious and worried, he motioned for me to carry on.

"In it, a man had just won a battle, and the mayor rewarded him with a spell. From what I gathered, it stopped him dying from anything but natural causes and it affected his entire family."

"How is this relevant to anything that is happening here?" He asked, irritated but interested all the same.

"Because his name was Leo James," I revealed. "And he's our relative."


End file.
